BIONICLE - Phase 01: Advent - Part II: The Coming of the Toa
by MakutaMutran
Summary: Takua's actions have succeeded in bringing the legendary Toa warriors to the long-awaited aid of the Matoran. Now they learn their powers and train with their weapons as they fight Makuta's Rahi and defend the villagers. Makuta knows they're on the island, too, which means more of his minions are sure to come. To defeat him, the Toa begin their Quest for the Masks of Power.
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning Editor's Note: I do not claim to own the Bionicle characters or the majority of these plot points. The material here is simply an edited and compiled version of original Bionicle material. Between books, comics, games, animations, instruction booklets, etc. it is hard to get the full story. Here, comics and video games etc. have been transcribed in novel form and fully integrated into one chronological read. The poetic liberties of novelization and editing are all I can claim. **

**Please follow/favorite/PM in order to let me know if you think this project is worth continuing, or use the forum I made to discuss any questions and feedback on this project. I already have the vast majority of Bionicle lore done and streamlined, but am starting with just a few parts to see how the initial reception goes. **

**These five parts constitute material from the very beginning in 2000 all the way through the end of 2002, constituting what I've called "Phase 01: Advent." **

**Thank you, and please continue to enjoy the wonderful and vast story of Bionicle... **

* * *

_Sequel to "Bionicle - Phase 01: Advent - Part I: The Dark Time"_

A metallic, silver, cylindrical canister floated ashore the Ko-Wahi bay. As the tide brought it into contact with the island of Mata Nui, it first pushed into the wet soil before recessing a short distance to a stop in the cold sand. The unusual event disturbed a nearby family of arctic beach crabs. The crabs curiously approached the object, warily investigating whether this was some new kind of predator or perhaps a new source of food.

Suddenly, a hiss came from the cylinder as the top lid rotated several times before halting again, only to explode off the container, sending the crabs running for cover. The lid flipped end over end before crashing with a loud _bang_ on a collection of beach rocks. When the smoke finished clearing from the canister, a collection of grey and white components could be seen, scattered about the canister's opening.

One of them, the largest central piece, moved. It blinked open a pair of unsure, adjusting eyes, which surveyed the surrounding pieces. It was through wondering about these pieces that the being realized it had the ability to _think_; and that it was not an 'it', but actually a 'he'_._

_I have slept for so long,_ he thought, as he reached for another component—another arm. _My dreams have been dark ones. _He attached the other limb and then began reaching for his legs. _But now I am awakened. _He assembled the rest of his person and slowly stood up, putting his hands on his new knees to push himself upward, extending his arms for balance. _Now the scattered elements of my being are rejoined,_ he thought, satisfactorily. Somehow, wholeness brought a new memory along with it—his name. _I am called Kopaka, _he asserted.

The white-armored being looked over his shoulder at two more pieces, which possessed no organic subparts as the rest had. Picking up the two pieces of metal, he found them to be weapons—one was a shield that he braced to his arm, and the other was a single-handed, double-edged sword. He fastened his shield and tilted his sword back and forth as he held it in front of him, examining his reflection in its mirror-like crystalline surface.

_And the darkness cannot stand before me,_ Kopaka finished, turning on his heel. He strode across the beach, beginning a journey into the snowy mountains.

X X X

A beach.

He was standing on a sweeping expanse of sand sloping gently down to the sea. As he gazed out at the ocean, he saw waves breaking over a coral reef. Beyond that, there was nothing but water stretching to an unbroken horizon.

_Where am I? _he thought, his mind a haze of memories and dreams. _WHO am I? _

…_Tahu…_

The word—a name?—floated through his mind. It seemed to fit, to make sense somehow. But little else did.

Tahu shook his head in frustration. _Why can't I remember more? How did I come to this place…and why?_

He glanced toward the polished canister that had brought him here; the first thing he saw was the object from which he had emerged. Near it he saw several red components lying on the sand. Two turned out to be blades, shaped into the form of leaping red flames. They fitted together into a sword, the handle fitting comfortably in his clawed hand. But when he swung the sword, it felt heavy and awkward. He scowled. "Useless hunk of metal," he muttered, jabbing the blade into the sand.

Then he noticed the mask. It stared up at him with gaping eyeholes, its surface catching the sunlight so that it appeared to come alive in his hands. Taking a deep breath, Tahu lifted the mask to his face.

A surge of power coursed through him. _Yes! This is more like it!_

Tahu grabbed the flame sword and lifted it. This time, to his surprise, the blade was glowing with crimson fire. When he swung the sword, it sizzled through the air, trailing sparks in its wake.

"Yes!" Tahu said with satisfaction. "Now I'm getting somewhere." _But…am I? _He wondered. The doubts and mystery came back. He let the sword fall to his side, though still in his grip, overwhelmed by despair. _Why am I here? What am I supposed to do now? _

"Why—can't—I—REMEMBER?" he howled, swinging his sword over his head. A bolt of fiery energy shot forth, erupting into the sky like a volcano. Sparks showered down onto the beach, but Tahu didn't feel their heat.

_Power…I have such power, _he thought with wonder. _The power of fire_—_of heat and flame. But where does it come from? What is it for? _

More questions—and still he had no answers. Not knowing made him shake with frustration and rage. It made him want to turn his sword against the earth, the sky, the beach—the very world itself. It was tempting—so tempting. To lose himself in chaos, to strike out with no thought for past, future, or anything else.

Tahu took a deep breath. No. He couldn't allow himself to give in. Somehow he knew that, just as he'd known his name.

_Okay, okay, _he told himself. _The knowing will come. At least…I hope it will._

X X X

"This sturdy cling-twiner will do, I expect," the bright green figure murmured to himself, stretching to grab a thick vine that was hanging down in front of him. He glanced into the canyon below, then shook his head and grinned. "No second-think, just go…!"

With that, he leaped off the tree branch overhanging the canyon. He swung himself halfway across, then let go. Momentum carried him in a graceful arc over and past the gorge. He laughed with delight as he landed cleanly on a nearby tree. "Now _that_ was fun," he exclaimed. He hadn't been sure that he could make such a leap. But now he knew at least one thing: the air was his friend!

He didn't know much else. He knew his name was Lewa. At least he thought so. He liked the name—it sounded strong and mysterious. _Lewa, mystery-king of know-nothingness, _he thought with a smile. _That's me! _

He glanced down at himself, at his strong limbs the color of the jungle leaves. In one hand he carried an axe-like blade, perfect for slicing through thick underbrush or twining foliage. Though he couldn't see it, he knew that his bright green mask swept back in a streamlined shape perfect for cutting through the air.

His smile faded as his mind flashed back to the dreams. Was that all they were? Dreams? He hoped so—for they had been dark and chaotic, and filled him with fear. "Never mind," he muttered. "Time enough for dark-thought later. It's time for some answer-finding."

Lewa had immediately found himself drawn to the lush, dripping jungle. Now that he was here, he felt at home. As he reached the edge of a large stand of Volo trees, Lewa jumped onto a slender branch. The motion flung something out of a nest of feathers and twigs farther along the branch.

He cried out in dismay, realizing that he had just ejected a baby Taku out of its nest. Without thought, he flung one arm upward through the air in the direction of the falling chick. "Up you go!" he cried. For a moment he thought that the baby bird was flying away. Then he realized the truth. No, not flying—the wind had caught it and carried it aloft. Leaping across to a closer branch, Lewa reached up and caught the chick gently in one hand. He placed it carefully back in its nest.

"Now, what kind of happy-luck was that?" he murmured. "Or—or _was_ it?" Struck with sudden impulse, he flung up his arm. Once again, a quick gust swooped up from below with a swirl of leaves. "It was _me_!" Lewa breathed in amazement. "_I_ did it. The wind answers to _me_!"

X X X

_Dig, pull, scrape, push. Dig, pull, scrape, push. _

Onua fell into a comfortable rhythm as he scooped out a new tunnel. He was happy to be underground. But he still felt uneasy. Aside from his name, he didn't know anything about who or where he was, and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was somehow missing something—missing a piece of himself.

But he pushed that worry aside. There was no sense in wasting energy fretting over what he couldn't control. All he could do was control what he could—like the digging. Onua powered his huge hand forward through a rocky section of the tunnel wall. It met empty air instead of earth and rock. Interesting.

Pushing through with a shower of stones and clay, Onua found himself in a large cavern. In the center, a tower of rock ended in a flat stone platform. Atop it, a lightstone glowed. _So there are others underground, _Onua thought. _Perhaps they will have some answers for me. _He spotted a tunnel in the far wall of the cavern and followed it.

Turning a corner, he was startled to see a familiar-looking figure at the center of a large mural. "Is that—me?" he whispered, reaching out to touch the image. It portrayed a powerful-looking figure with a wedge-shaped mask and large clawed hands. The figure was standing among five other, similar figures.

As Onua touched the lines of the carving, he felt a strange vibration in the wall. Stepping forward, he put his head to it, listening intently. It was a steady rhythm. Onua had no idea what it meant. But he planned to find out. With one last glance at the picture of himself, he turned and continued down the tunnel, keeping one hand on the wall to follow the vibrations.

The pulsing grew stronger and stronger—and with the next twist of the tunnel, Onua found what he was looking for. Another enormous cavern lay before him, lit by more lightstone platforms. Dozens of stone columns stretched up to the high ceiling. Between these columns were paths made of cobblestones set into the earthen floor. Stone benches stood beside the paths, and a small, clear stream trickled through the cavern.

_It must be a_—_a park of some sort,_ Onua realized. _But_—_down here? Why_—_and how? _Stepping forward, he saw that the little stream emptied out into a still, round pool lined with pebbles. In the center, reddish-brown gemstones spelled out a word:

ONU-KORO

_Onu-Koro_—what did that mean? What kind of connection did it have with his name?

Before he had time to ponder this, Onua saw a small figure hurrying across the park. Onua leaped forward. "You there!" he called. "Hey, hello!"

The figure glanced over his shoulder, then stopped short. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "Oh, oh."

Onua frowned. Perhaps this being didn't speak the same language as he did. He cleared his throat. "Hel-lo," he said as slowly and clearly as he could. "Me—Onua." He put a hand to his chest, then pointed toward the other. "Who—you? Do—you—understand—me?"

"Oh, yes!" the small figure cried, bending into a sort of hurried bow. "Oh, Toa Onua—we have been waiting for you for such a long time! Come, please—Turaga Whenua will want to see you right away!"

Confused, Onua followed him. "You know my name," he said. "But I don't know yours."

"Oh! Forgive my rudeness, Toa. My name is Onepu. I am a Matoran of this village of Onu-Koro."

Onepu led the way through a series of tunnels and caverns. Soon they reached another large cavern. On each wall, a series of carved-out dwellings climbed nearly to the ceiling.

"Wait here, please, Toa," Onepu said, gesturing toward a large stone bench near a fountain. "I will fetch the Turaga."

Onua nodded, and the Matoran rushed off. Onua took the opportunity to look around. At the center of the cavern was the fountain filled with crystal-clear water. A sculpture arose from the pool, spouting water out of several spots. Onua blinked. Was he going crazy, or did that sculpture look an awful lot like—him?

He was still staring at the fountain when he heard someone behind him. Turning, he saw a figure much like Onepu, but a bit taller and with a different mask. The eyes behind that mask held patience, caution, and great wisdom.

"I am Whenua, Turaga of this village," the stranger said, bowing. "Welcome, Toa Onua. We have been awaiting you."

"Yes, so I've heard," Onua replied. "And I've been awaiting some clue about who I am and what I'm doing here."

"The legends said that would be the case," Whenua said. "It was said that the Toa, when they arrived, would remember very little."

"You said when 'they' arrived," Onua said. "Are there—are there others like me?"

Whenua nodded. "There are five others," he said. "All six villages have waited faithfully in advent for hundreds of years for our saviors to arrive. Finally, your Toa canisters delivered you to us from the sky above. After falling from the heavens into the sea, a brave Matoran enacted measures to bring you to us. Each of you draws your powers from a different element—yours is the earth itself. Your purpose is to use that power to face and fight a mighty evil—Makuta."

Though Onua wasn't sure why, the name sent a chill through him. An image floated into his mind—dark, empty eyes in an even darker face shrouded with gray smoke. "Makuta?" Onua repeated as the image floated away. "Who or what is this Makuta?"

"He is the darkness, the essence of chaos and emptiness and fear, the spirit of destruction," Whenua replied in a trembling voice. "Makuta will try to tempt Toa and Matoran alike into betraying their friends. He wears the Mask of Shadows, which can be used to turn friends against each other or fill the heart of the bravest hero with fear. It is said that only the Toa would have the power to stand against him."

"'It is said'?" Onua asked. "You don't sound too certain about our success."

Whenua shook his head sadly. "It serves no purpose to be false, for the earth cannot be deceived," he said. "Nothing about your quest is certain, except that it is your duty to try. That is all that any of us can do in this life."

"I will do what I can," Onua promised solemnly. "But first, you must tell me all you know of these powers you say I have."

"Of course, Toa," Whenua said. "For that is _my_ duty. First, you should know that the power itself comes from within you, but it is focused through your mask—the Kanohi Pakari, the Great Mask of Strength."

"My—my mask?" Onua touched his hand to his face, remembering the surge of strength and power when he'd first put it on.

Whenua nodded somberly. "The Pakari gives you power—great power," he said. "But one mask will not be enough…."

X X X

Tahu rose on his powerful legs and fitted the Kanohi mask onto his face, experimenting with the drastic changes in strength and weakness he felt upon its removal and replacement. His body crackled with energy and his eyes flared bright once again. So my mask does influence my powers…but do they belong solely to it, or are they in me? What about my blade—where does its power come from? With a single, fluid motion, he unsheathed his sword of fire and began to survey his surroundings.

The white-sand beach was free of any life save for some curious seabirds. To the south, jagged rocks made a crude wall against the ocean, and beyond that, Tahu could sense the heat of lava beds. Is there anyone else around? He huffed in confusion and irritation. Is there anyone else on this island at all?

Only once did he turn around, facing back to the water. He saw what appeared to be a pit in the sand not too far down the beach, but no other interesting details. Turning back in front of him, he continued down the steaming path. It was somehow more comforting to explore these hot areas than to remain around the ocean waters much longer. And some pit was much less exciting when vying for his attention.

Not much longer he came to a lookout where he saw what appeared to be a great walled settlement, sitting in high above the middle of a lake of molten lava on a bed of volcanic rock. So there are others here… In order to get there, he had to journey through a burnt and charred forest. Frowning at the obstruction of trees, but eager to investigate this village, he pressed on.

In the charred forest, Tahu encountered a small being who reacted to him with fear. Spikes rose out of him, but Tahu's anger and fierce sword make short work of that. More of the small beings came at him, rushing with spears and some kind of hard-shelled fruit.

He readied his sword, but before he could unleash his fiery fury, another being entered the scene. This one was taller than those who were attacking him, but still shorter than himself. He blocked the attackers with his staff and a hand. Tahu didn't let his guard down…until this apparent leader bowed down to him in reverence. The attackers looked from one to another, then fell low, too.

The lead figure stood back up. "At last, you have come," he said, awe in his voice.

Tahu got the feeling he could lower his guard. As his sword pointed low and he relaxed, its flames subsided to stagnant metal once more. "You know me? Who are you? Who are these followers?"

The red and orange being leaned on his staff. In fact, all of the others were red, like Tahu, though some had other subtle accents of color as well. "My name is Vakama, and I am a Turaga. I am the elder and leader of the people you see. They are your people, Toa Tahu. They are Ta-Matoran, villagers of fire. We have waited for so many years…while Makuta has ravaged this land and forced us to hide behind our walls for protection. But now you and the other Toa will save us."

"Other Toa?" Tahu asked. He had seen no others on his trek. Still, aid would be welcome if this Makuta was truly so powerful.

"There are five others," Vakama answered, "each representing an element as you do. You are fire—you must find the others who command water, air, ice, earth, and stone. Together, you are six heroes with one destiny—to save us all from Makuta."

X X X

The waters lifted her, carrying her along in a soft current of warmth. She didn't know who or where she was, but she knew she belonged here in the calm, cool blue of the sea. That was perhaps the only thing she knew for sure. That and her name: Gali.

_But I can't just float here forever, _she reminded herself. _I have things to do. If only I knew what they were…_

She had no certain memories, but many uncertain ones—fragments of thoughts and images. There was urgency in those fragments, though some of them hinted at peace as well. Especially one, an endless sea of calm waters surrounding an island, embracing it and soothing its ills…

Gali kicked swiftly forward with her flipper-like feet. Her hooked arms cut through the water, and the rigid edges on her blue mask sent bubbly ripples out to the sides as she swam. The sea was full of life, but Gali felt strangely alone. As she swam, she felt a shivering tremor radiate through the water. A brightly colored eel raced past her. Several schools of fish followed.

Gali paused and stared in the direction the creatures had come. What had frightened them? More fish rushed past her in a panic, along with several crabs and snails and even a small shark. Gali pushed forward, swimming against the tide of fleeing sea creatures.

A large coral reef blocked her view of whatever lay beyond. As she swam around it, Gali saw a gigantic creature barreling toward her. The water churned around its vicious-looking snout as its long, powerful arms pulled forward toward Gali faster and faster.

Gali gasped. She had no idea what the monster might be, but she could see why the other creatures had fled. The predator wore a dingy-looking, ugly mask over its triangular face, and its gleaming red eyes were ruthless and savage. There was no time to outswim the huge creature—it was already too close. For a fraction of a second Gali thought of using the coral reef for protection. But she couldn't stand to imagine the creature crashing through the delicate structures, destroying the living coral.

Gali let her instincts take over. Pushing off the coral, she bulleted through the water off the one side. Then she shot toward the surface. She broke the surface and extended her arms, not sure why she was doing so. She felt the waters gather and respond to her call. As the giant sea creature burst to the surface a short distance away, an enormous wave formed around her. Her vicious pursuer leaped forward, but the tidal wave rocketed Gali away toward the shore, faster than any creature could swim. Gali smiled as the water carried her to safety. _So this is what I am meant to do, _she thought. _I am here to command the seas. But for what purpose?_

A few minutes later, Gali shook herself dry as she stepped out of the surf onto the beach. She stood there for a moment, looking around, strangely reluctant to leave the water. She glanced across the beach. A thick, dripping jungle began where the sands left off. The humidity of the place reached out, beckoning to her, and she could not resist its call.

X X X

Kopaka walked along the mountain path, keeping an eye out for anything less than friendly. While it was true he did not remember much—not where he came from, where he was, nor where he was going—he knew enough to know that this much surrounding ice and snow would commonly be perceived as _cold. _Yet, he did not feel any discomfort here.

Curious, Kopaka stopped walking for just a moment and brought his blade close to his opposite arm. The metal was accompanied by frigid air and a small trail of mist. Kopaka grinned, understanding. _The evil on this island is about to learn that justice can be very…cold,_ he thought to himself, as he resumed his pace.

After a few more steps, the being realized his vision was not homogeneous through both eyes, but his right was augmented. The mask that covered his face gave a protecting, clear lens over his left eye, but his right was accompanied by some kind of optic scope. He mentally focused his concentration through that eye, seeing things anew once again. _My mask lets me see pathways not seen before,_ Kopaka realized, _even through the rock._

Glancing off to his side, Kopaka saw the form of another being behind a wall. _And I see I have a visitor…_ He turned sharply, saying, "Come out, little one, before you catch a chill!" He swung his sword at the rock formation, cutting it apart. The smaller figure exclaimed in fright and turned to run away.

The taller figure's eyes narrowed, concentrating in an instinctive and almost primitive way. _My new friend tries to flee, but a blast of ice will bring him back to me, _he thought poetically_. _His sword unleashed a blast of solid ice, freezing and encasing the fleeing watcher from the torso down. _Interesting, _the warrior thought, admiring his own power. _The power is in me_—_the sword is but the focus. _

Kopaka approached the trapped being. "We have things to discuss," he said. "Who are you? And why were you watching me?"

"I…I am Matoro, a Ko-Matoran villager," came the stuttering answer. "I saw you come ashore. I've been waiting for you."

Kopaka leaned in closer, not saying anything but strongly implying that a satisfactory answer would contain more information.

Matoro continued, though less in fear and more in wonder, "All of us here on Mata Nui have been waiting for you—you and the others. Now if only you can find the Masks of Power—"

Kopaka cut him off. "What 'others'? What masks?"

Matoro elaborated that Kopaka, along with a handful of others, were prophesied to defend the Matoran villagers on the island from the dark forces that had persecuted them for centuries. To do this, they were to seek out additional powers granted by Kanohi Masks.

Kopaka reflected on this. _His tale is broken, incomplete. But it is the tale told in my dreams, or close to it. _He concentrated again on Matoro's prison, causing the ice to recess into the natural snow on the mountain, releasing the villager. _I have been summoned_—_I and others_—_to challenge a mighty evil. To defeat it, I will need great power. These Kanohi Masks will give me that power._ "Tell me where to find these masks," he instructed Matoro.

Matoro brushed a clump of snow off his arm. "They are lost. Scattered. Hidden all over Mata Nui. Some are guarded by nightmare creatures…others hidden where no Matoran could reach." Matoro's eyes brightened as he suddenly remembered, "Turaga Nuju, the village elder, spoke of a Mask of Shielding, hidden in the Place of Far-Seeing."

Kopaka turned, implying it was time to go. Matoro took the lead and the icy warrior followed. "'Place of Far-Seeing?'" Kopaka asked. "Your 'Turaga' speaks in riddles."

Matoro nodded as the two fell into pace on the valley path once again.

"I hate riddles."

X X X

Matoro and Kopaka's valley trail had brought them to a chasm, causing Kopaka to simply send an expressionless glance in the Matoran's direction. "My people are planning an ice bridge to span this chasm—in your honor," Matoro explained.

Kopaka looked back at the distance to the other side of the path. "Until then, I will make my own. I—"

A loud buzzing sound cut him off. Kopaka turned over his shoulder to see a massive insect flying toward them. Its two wings buzzed furiously, and its stinger tail swished about with hostility.

Matoro had stood by while Turaga Nuju was captured by ice Rahi not long ago. Now, he decided to act. Ignoring his fears, he shouted, "Kopaka! Watch out!" and shoved the new warrior out of the way of the attacker's charge.

Kopaka landed hard in the snow, only to see Matoro knocked roughly off the ledge, instead. "No!" he shouted after the Ko-Matoran. The Toa of Ice leapt to his feet and sprinted into a dive off the edge after the villager, grasping his hand and hoisting him to the point where his arm was around his body.

"Don't struggle!" Kopaka ordered. "You're safe now!" He drew his sword and aimed beneath them, firing a blast of ice. The blast first slowed their descent, but also let the two land on a platform of ice created between the chasm walls, rather than whatever unpleasant end had waited at the bottom. Kopaka gently set Matoro back down on the surface.

Matoro looked up at Kopaka with awe once again. "Now I _know _you are the Toa—the one who will save us! Our hero!"

"There were easier ways to find out," Kopaka replied.

Despite Kopaka's grim nature, Matoro couldn't help but smile. The comment had been lighthearted, though delivered heavily. Despite that, he was glad that after years—centuries—of waiting, the Toa had arrived, just as foretold.

Kopaka looked back up at the ledge. Their attacker had apparently been content with a hit-and-run dive-bomb attack. "What was that creature?"

"We call them Nui-Rama," Matoro answered. The two began their journey again, during which Matoro explained. "They are servants of the Makuta…and they are only one of the dangers you will face."

Their walk brought them to the ice village of Ko-Koro, where Matoro led the Toa to another person. He was taller than Matoro, but also hunched and using a staff as support. Matoro was excited to see this being. "Turaga! He's come!" he exclaimed, gesturing to his traveling companion. "This is—"

"I know who he is, Matoro," the older figure said, before looking up at Kopaka. "You are Toa Kopaka, who wields the power of winter itself. You saved one of your people, with no thought to your own safety." The Turaga pointed at Kopaka. "You are the one we have waited for."

"And do you have the answers I seek?" Kopaka asked.

"I am Nuju," the being said, nodding in respect. "This island, Mata Nui—and these mountains—are your home. You can ride the ice and snow…unleash the avalanche…freeze with just a touch…"

Kopaka could tell where this was going. "But that is not enough," he said, "is it?"

Nuju shook his head, scooping up a piece of clay from the semi-moist soil. "No." He molded the clay into a smooth ball. "Our world…our people were once as pure and strong as the ice. Then…" Nuju smashed the clay between his hands, "…Makuta came, bringing evil to this land. To defeat Makuta and restore our land, you will need the Great Kanohi Masks of Power. You'll find your first at—"

"I know," Kopaka interrupted. "The Place of Far-Seeing."

X X X

Pohatu glanced over his shoulder. On the wall that surrounded the village of Po-Koro, dozens of Matoran were gathered, watching him go. Grinning, Pohatu shaded his eyes with one hand and gave them a quick wave with the other. The villagers waved back and cheered.

"This was an interesting visit," Pohatu said aloud to himself as he turned away again. "It's not every day you find out you're the Toa of Stone." He almost tripped on a protruding stone in the path. Glancing down, he saw three words spelled out in cobblestones beneath his feet—

UNITY

DUTY

DESTINY

"Hmm, now where have I heard those words before?" Pohatu murmured with a chuckle. The Turaga of Po-Koro had told him of many things—the strange, dark history of this island of Mata Nui, the mysterious masks that were hidden throughout the island, and best of all, that there were five other Toa with powers as strong as his own.

As the village elder spoke, three words had come up again and again—unity, duty, and destiny. These three concepts had given the Matoran a purpose, something to strive for always. Now it was time to see the rest of this island.

_Turaga Onewa said this mask I wear is the Kanohi Kakama, the Great Mask of Speed, _Pohatu thought. _Maybe it's time to put it to the test. _

He hesitated, wondering if it was wise to experiment with his powers when he still knew so little about how they worked. But what was the worst that could happen? Gathering his energy, Pohatu directed his gaze toward the top of Mount Ihu—and ran.

The desert landscape passed in a yellowish blur, all details obscured by the Toa's immense speed. After a moment, the yellowish blur shifted into a brown one punctuated by flashes of green, and then quickly grew paler until all Pohatu could see was white. He slowed to a stop. He was standing in a snowdrift overlooking a frozen lake. The steep, icy slopes of Mount Ihu rose above him. He looked behind him. From the vantage point on the mountain he could see way off in the distance the desert and edge of the jungle he had just traversed.

"Outrageous," he said breathlessly, a smile spreading behind his mask. "Now _that's _what I call speed!" Leaving the frozen lake behind, he started up the mountainside. The Turaga had told him the main temple, the Kini-Nui, was in the exact center of the island on the far side of Mount Ihu. It seemed as likely a place as any to look for the other Toa.

As he turned around to check his progress, he caught a glimpse of movement somewhere farther up the slopes. A bird?

"Not unless this island grows its birds awfully big," he muttered, staring at the silver-and-white figure gliding gracefully down a high mountain slope, powdery snow flying up in an arc behind his feet. No, there was only one thing it could be. Another Toa!

His heart pounding, Pohatu leaped up the slopes, gathering speed—careful not to go _too_ fast. He didn't want to overshoot his target. He lost sight of his quarry for a few minutes as he tromped through a narrow valley. Grumbling at the snowdrifts, which came up to his waist in some spots, he glanced upward. At the top of the valley, a rocky bluff hid the higher slopes from his view. He clambered up toward it, finally leaving the deeper snowdrifts behind. Brushing the cold snow from his body, Pohatu gazed at the precipice standing in his way. If he had judged the distance right, the other Toa should be on the snowy slope just on the other side.

"Time for a shortcut," Pohatu murmured. "I don't want him to start skiing down that hill and get away from me. Besides, I might as well start getting used to this power of mine…." Taking a deep breath, he hunched his shoulders and raced straight at the solid stone.


	2. Chapter 2

Kopaka was grateful that Nuju's directions had at least been fairly straightforward, even if the trip would be dangerous. He traveled with purpose in an unchanging pace, gliding down the snow through the mountains to a specific peak pointed out by the Ice Turaga.

Some time later, he made it to the rise. "Hmm…" he murmured as he thought. _The sky has darkened. If I could feel the cold, the wind at this altitude would chill me to the core. _Not only was the wind moving at a consistent speed, something else started to rumble with a sound containing more bass in its timbre. Kopaka looked around, scanning the area. _And though I sense no storm rising, I hear the rumble of…thunder? A distant quake?_ He wasn't sure.

_Rumble…rumble…CRAAAAAAASSSH!_

Kopaka's ice blade was up and ready as the rocky bluff exploded. But there was no time to dodge as enormous boulders rained down around him.

"Watch out!" a voice cried from somewhere in the storm of stone.

Kopaka lifted his shield, protecting himself as best he could. When the eruption of stone stopped, he found himself trapped between several huge boulders. Though his armor held against the rocks, he could still feel their pressure. Glancing up, he saw a figure about his own size gazing down at him, resting his weight on one of the large stones. The stranger wore a bronze-colored mask, and the eyes behind it were concerned and a bit sheepish.

"Sorry about that," the stranger said. "I was practicing. Are you alright?"

"I _would_ be," Kopaka returned icily, "if you weren't _standing _on me."

"Oops, sorry." The stranger jumped back a few steps, then stretched out his arm. "Let me help you out."

Kopaka was already pointing his ice blade at the nearest rock. He was annoyed that the stranger's sudden appearance had taken him by surprise, caught with his defenses down. He would not make that mistake again.

"Thank you, I don't need help," he said. Focusing his energy, he channeled it through the blade. A thrill ran through him as the rock around him froze solid, becoming brittle and glassy.

The other figure was still watching him anxiously. "Let me do it," he urged as Kopaka lifted his blade again. "It'll be faster."

Kopaka frowned, already tired of the stranger's pushy chatter. "I said, I can do it myself!" Bringing the blade down, he smashed the icy boulder into smithereens, freeing himself.

The stranger looked impressed for a moment. Then he shrugged. "Yeah, well, you missed that one," he said, kicking at one remaining boulder.

Kopaka blinked as the huge stone went sailing off toward the horizon. Whoever this stranger was, he was strong—incredibly strong. Kopaka supposed that meant he had to be one of the other Toa that Turaga Nuju had mentioned.

But Kopaka had no interest in meeting other Toa.

Turning away from the stranger he continued on his way. The Matoran had told him there was a mask at the top of this mountain—the Place of Far-Seeing, they had called it. He meant to find that mask as soon as possible.

But the stranger didn't get the message. "Hey," he called, struggling to keep up. "Wait! Are you a Toa? I've been looking for you—I am Pohatu, Toa of Stone."

Kopaka considered not answering—maybe if he ignored this annoying Pohatu, he would go away. But that seemed unlikely. "Kopaka," he said brusquely. "Ice. And if you don't mind, I'm in the middle of something. See you later." He bent and effortlessly rode a slight dip in the ground, his feet sliding smoothly over the ice. He soon left Pohatu behind.

But it turned out that the newcomer was not to be abandoned so easily. "Wait!" he called again, scrabbling up the hill. "Listen, I have a feeling we're both here for the same reason. Why not team up? It might make things easier."

"I work alone."

"By choice?" Pohatu returned quickly. "Or because no one can stand you?"

Kopaka almost smiled at that. Almost. This other Toa was irritating and far too chatty, but he also seemed to be quick-witted. And he was certainly strong. Perhaps he could come in handy after all. Especially if they came across another of those huge, vicious creatures that the Matoran called Rahi…

"Alright," Kopaka said after a long moment. "Come along. After all, I might need a mountain moved…or the island lifted."

Pohatu chuckled. "Okay," he said. "So—where are we going anyway? Should we start looking for masks, or seek the other Toa first?"

Kopaka pointed toward the peak rising just above them. Then he climbed on, not bothering to check whether Pohatu was following.

X X X

A few minutes later the two of them were standing at the peak of the mountain. Surprisingly, Pohatu was not far behind. Kopaka immediately spotted a mask lying in the snow—the treasure they sought.

Pohatu saw it, too. "Good work, brother," he said. "Go ahead—claim your prize."

Kopaka nodded. The new Kanohi looked grey and lifeless lying in the snow. Though it was the same size as his own mask, its shape was different—a helmet-like form with angled eyes and three slashes in each cheek. "The Kanohi Hau," Kopaka recited, remembering what the Turaga had told him. "The Great Mask of Shielding."

Pohatu looked around. "It's a 'place of far-seeing', alright—"

"—you can see the whole island from up here," Kopaka finished for him, as he bent to pick up the mask. He stared at it for a moment, then carefully placed it over his own Kanohi Akaku. Immediately, a strange feeling overwhelmed him, as if a cushion of strength had settled in around him, protecting him from all harm. "I can feel the power of this mask protecting me…" Kopaka couldn't help but comment.

But what of his other powers? Did this new mask affect them? Kopaka called forth the power of his original mask, which gave him the ability to see through stone and snow to what lay beneath. The form of the Akaku reappeared over that of the Hau's. Glancing down at the ground, he saw the icy snow…and then the raw, cold dirt underneath…and below that, a layer of rock crosscut with veins of minerals.

"…and the powers of the Mask of X-Ray Vision are still mine to use," he finished. He was pleased. As he turned his gaze toward the south, his X-ray vision cut straight through the craggy bluffs to several bright spots of color far below in the foothills. Then he sighed. For a moment he was tempted to turn away, to ignore what he'd seen. But he realized he might as well face up to the inevitable.

Pohatu was still surveying the amazing view when the Toa of Ice spoke again. "We have to go," Kopaka told Pohatu abruptly, hating the thought of what was coming but knowing there was no avoiding it. "Now."

"What? Why?"

"No questions." Kopaka was tired of all the conversation. "Just follow me." The two of them headed down the mountain, Pohatu skidding and slipping on the icy slopes. Kopaka forced himself to move slowly so the other Toa could keep up. They were about halfway down when there was an earth-shattering roar from somewhere just ahead of them.

"Uh-oh," Pohatu said. "I don't like the sound of _that._"

Before Kopaka could respond, a massive creature burst through a snowbank a short distance below where the Toa were standing, sending a shower of snow and ice shards out on all sides. Kopaka shielded his eyes, squinting at the enormous, snorting, puffing beast as it skidded to a stop just a few bio away.

"Is _this_ what you were leading us toward?" Pohatu shouted, sounding dismayed.

"No," Kopaka said grimly.

The creature was like something out of a nightmare. Its red eyes gleamed with hate, and it pawed at the snowy ground with hoof-like feet, puffs of steam blowing from its nostrils. Twin horns twisted out of the sides of its enormous head.

"Hmm," Pohatu said. "Do you think this big fellow is an ally or enemy?"

Kopaka glanced at him, startled, then realized the other Toa was kidding. He rolled his eyes, not amused. "Come on," he said. "I think we better—"

At that moment the hideous creature let out another thunderous bellow—and then charged straight at them.

"—run!" Pohatu finished for him. The two Toa turned and sprinted back up the slope. At least, Kopaka sprinted. Pohatu tried to run, but lost his footing on the ice and went down, struggling to keep himself from sliding right back under the beast's charging hooves. Kopaka skidded to a stop, realizing the other Toa was in trouble…big, charging, snorting trouble. Letting out a sigh, he skied back down the hill.

"No! Kopaka, don't—it's too dangerous."

"Don't be ridiculous." Kopaka waved his arms and shouted, trying to distract the enemy. The creature slowed, glancing from one Toa to the other, confused. Then it snorted and bellowed and returned its full attention to the fallen Pohatu, who was just now climbing unsteadily to his feet.

_Time for Plan B_, Kopaka thought, looking around for new ideas. They were standing on an open field that offered little in the way of hiding places. To one side, the ground dropped away sharply into a deep, icy ravine. Kopaka paused, his mind clicking into gear. If only he could get the beast to change directions…

There was just one problem—the creature was almost on top of Pohatu. Two more leaps, and its horns would be buried in the other Toa's chest. There would be no time to explain. _He'll just have to go with it,_ Kopaka told himself grimly, already pushing off smoothly and gathering speed as he skied downhill toward the fallen Toa. _If he doesn't, well…_

There was no sense worrying. "Here goes nothing," he muttered.

_SNORT! _The beast made another leap forward. It lowered its head, aiming its horns directly at Pohatu. Pohatu took a step backward, almost falling again as his foot hit an icy patch. Meanwhile, Kopaka skied toward him, gathering speed. This would be close…. "Heads up!" he shouted. "And arms OUT!"

Pohatu looked startled, but flung his arms out to his sides. Just as the creature lunged forward, snorting eagerly, Kopaka whizzed past and grabbed Pohatu around the chest. "OOOOF!" Pohatu grunted as Kopaka yanked him out of the beast's path just as it lunged forward and buried its horns in the snow.

Kopaka wobbled, nearly losing his balance. _I have to straighten out, _he thought. _Otherwise we'll never make it. _Behind him, he could already hear the beast roaring with anger and charging after them.

"Where—are—we—going?" Pohatu panted. To Kopaka's relief, the Stone Toa was hanging loosely in his arms, not struggling against his grip or trying to free himself.

Kopaka couldn't have replied even if he'd wanted to. He was too busy willing his feet to obey him, in a desperate attempt to control the angle of their speedy downhill slide. It worked. Just three or four bio from the ravine now, his feet finally settled smoothly into an upright position on the icy snow. He bent as low as he could without dragging Pohatu's legs in the snow. Now there was no turning back….

"Hey!" Pohatu cried, suddenly looking forward and seeing the chasm directly in front of them. "What are you—_AAAAAAAAAAAAH_!"

Kopaka held his breath as he felt his feet leave the cold, solid surface of the ice. He held on tightly to Pohatu as they flew up, up…up and over the canyon. Pohatu was still screaming, but Kopaka didn't let out his breath until he felt his feet slam down again on the far side of the gorge. The Ice Toa teetered and Pohatu flew to the side, allowing them both to pitch face-first into the snow.

"What the—why did you do that?" Pohatu cried, spitting out a mouthful of snow. "You could have gotten us killed!"

"That's why." Kopaka had already turned to stare at the ravine. He pointed, and Pohatu turned to look just in time to see the snorting, squealing creature skid down the ice and tumble head over hooves into the depths of the fissure. A furious bellow drifted up toward them.

"Oh." Pohatu was silent for a moment. Then he grinned weakly, "Er, thanks. Guess I owe you one—brother."

Kopaka nodded. Then he crawled forward to the edge of the ravine, glancing down. The beast was still bellowing and struggling at the bottom, digging its hooves into the ice as it started to climb. "It will be able to climb out of there soon enough," Kopaka observed, watching as the beast leapt up to an icy ledge.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Pohatu replied. He climbed to his feet and strode toward the rocky cliff nearby. "You might want to step aside," he called over his shoulder as he began climbing hand over hand up the sheer rock face.

Kopaka moved a little farther down the slope, keeping an eye on the edge of the gulch. That beast could come charging out of there at any moment…. "YEEEEE-HAW!" Pohatu cried, drawing his foot back and then kicking at a huge chunk of the rock face. The solid stone cracked instantly, and an enormous boulder flew forward, toward the fissure, disappearing over its edge. Pohatu moved on to another section of the bluff. Once again he aimed a mighty kick, sending a chunk of stone across the snowy ground and straight into the gorge. Kopaka watched with grudging admiration as Pohatu repeated the movement again and again.

"Okay, this is too slow," Pohatu exclaimed. "Let's try something else."

_What is he up to now? _Kopaka had no idea.

A second later, Pohatu brought both fists down on the rock—and the cliff exploded into a thousand shards of stone. Remembering his first meeting with Pohatu, Kopaka covered his head with his shield. A few pebbles bounced off of it, but the bulk of the explosion of stone showered down into the ravine with a deafening roar.

"Whoa!" Pohatu shouted gleefully after the noise had subsided. "That was incredible! I mean, I was pretty sure it would work, but still…"

While he waited for the other Toa to rejoin him, Kopaka stepped forward and peered again over the edge of the chasm. The creature was buried up to its horns in the rocky mess that now filled nearly half of the deep canyon. Hearing Pohatu hurrying up beside him, Kopaka turned. "Nice work," he said. "It will still be able to escape—but not for a long while."

Pohatu glanced once more at the huge beast trapped below them. "That was close, though. What _is_ that thing, anyway?"

"Rahi," Kopaka told him, already turning to lead the way down the snowy slope. "That's what the Turaga said they're called. There are many species, all shapes and sizes. I think that one was a Kane-Ra Bull. They're not very friendly."

"No kidding."

Both Toa were silent for a few minutes as they climbed and skidded down the mountain, each buried in his own thoughts. Finally, Pohatu spoke again. "So what did you see up there, anyway?" he asked. "From the peak, I mean."

This time, Kopaka decided to answer. "Strangers," he replied. "Beings of great power." They came to the top of a steep hill. Standing in an open area below, four bright spots stood out against the drab background of stone and dirt. Four figures—one a bright, burning red, another as blue as the sea, a third black as starless midnight, and the final one the same bright green as the leaves on the trees. Kopaka stared down at them. The other Toa—it had to be them. "But are they allies," he murmured, "or enemies?"

X X X

Gali was the first to notice the two newcomers. "Brothers," she said quietly. "Look."

One of the newcomers wore a bronze mask. He leaped easily down to land among them, "Mind if we join the party?"

Tahu stepped forward. "I am Tahu, Toa of Fire. Who are you?"

The bronze stranger seemed unintimidated by Tahu's fiery glare. "I'm Pohatu," he said. "Toa of Stone. My talkative friend here is the Ice Toa, Kopaka." He gestured to the silver-and-white figure standing silently behind him.

The second newcomer stepped forward. Gali looked him up and down, feeling a chill ripple through the air as he came closer. _This one_—_this one has many layers,_ she thought with uncertainty. _He is cold. But I sense his frosty exterior may hide a blazing fire deep within…. _At that moment, Kopaka turned his icy gaze upon her, catching her stare. He said nothing, but Gali quickly turned away.

More introductions were made, and soon they were trading stories of how and where they each had awakened. As the others chatted, Kopaka said little. He was thinking about the future. What else lay in store for them here? And what of the mysterious Makuta, the evil one his villagers had spoken of?

He glanced at the red one, Tahu, who was blustering on about his journey to find his village, Ta-Koro, at the top of a volcano. _This Fire Toa is full of hot air, _Kopaka thought. _Will he be prepared for the heat of battle, or will he burn out quickly?_

Then there was Onua, the Toa of Earth. He spoke less than the others, while listening to all that was said. Did that subdued exterior hide a busy mind, or an empty one?

Just then Lewa, the Toa of Air, punctuated a comment he'd made by backflipping up onto a nearby boulder and doing a handstand. _So much energy, _Kopaka thought. _But it blows out of him uncontrolled, in all directions, like the wind. Not exactly someone I'd want to trust my life to in a tough spot. _

Hearing Pohatu's cheerful laugh, Kopaka turned to gaze at him. The Toa of Stone had surprised him in their battle against the horned Rahi. He had fought bravely. He had also been willing to entrust his life to Kopaka in that wild ski jump over the ravine. _I don't know if I could have done the same, _Kopaka admitted to himself. Then he shook his head. _But why _should _he trust someone he doesn't know? It turned out well in that case, but he was foolish to be so ready to turn his life over to a stranger. I would not make that same mistake. _

Finally, Kopaka turned his gaze toward Gali. Now this one he couldn't read. The way he had caught her looking at him a few moments ago—it was as if she could see into his mind, his heart, just the way he could see through the earth and stone with his Mask of Vision. But that was impossible. Wasn't it?

Gali spoke, interrupting Kopaka's thoughts. "Well, brothers," she said, turning her gaze to take in all of them, "I suppose that's enough talk of the past. We should start discussing what comes next, yes? For despite all the interesting elemental powers we may have, I expect that our best weapon is our minds."

Kopaka smiled. _At last, someone is talking sense!_

"You're right, Gali," Tahu said. "We need to find these masks we seek—as quickly as possible. The Turaga of my village told me they will give us great powers. I know my own mask gives the the powers of protection through shielding…."

"That's right," Pohatu interrupted. "Brother Kopaka has found a Mask of Shielding, too."

Tahu frowned. "Yes," he said shortly, sounding irritated. "Well, there are five more masks out there for each of us." Once again, Kopaka held back a smile. Obviously Tahu was annoyed that someone else had beaten him to the first mask.

Onua looked thoughtful. "According to my Turaga, the masks are hidden all over the island and Makuta has set his Rahi creatures to guard them. So our quest won't be easy."

"Fine, fine." Tahu sounded impatient. "Anyway, the important thing is to find them—fast. We'll split into smaller groups. Gali and Lewa, you can search the jungle and beaches together. Onua and Kopaka can check the caves of Onu-Wahi. And Pohatu, you can come with—"

"Hold on a quick-second, brother Tahu," Lewa interrupted. "If speed is what we're after, why bother pair-making? Why not each of us journey-search on our own?"

Onua shrugged. "Our fiery brother has a good plan," he said calmly. "Working in pairs makes sense. It strikes a good balance between speed and caution."

Gali was shaking her head. "Brothers, we have been brought together for a reason. I think we ought to stick together, at least until we know exactly what we're up against."

Pohatu nodded. "She's right," he said. "Trust me, these Rahi creatures are nothing to face alone. But if we travel together they should give us little trouble. Right, Kopaka?"

Kopaka shrugged, doing his best to chill the impatience he felt in listening to this conversation…why hadn't he departed already? "I can't agree, Toa of Stone," he said. "We should split up. As I already told you, I prefer to work alone."

Pohatu looked slightly hurt. "You may prefer it," he replied, "but would you also prefer being chased by that sharp-horned beast if I hadn't been there to help you trap it?"

"Enough of this bickering," Tahu broke in impatiently. "We will accomplish nothing by standing here and having a debate. The decision is made—we split into small groups. It's the best of both worlds, can't you see that?"

_All I see is one who believes that power belongs to whoever shouts the loudest, _Kopaka thought in disgust. _Well, I, for one, am not ready to bow to such a 'leader'. Not as long as I have life in my body. _

Tahu noticed Kopaka's stare. What thoughts lay behind his mask? The Ice Toa's silence and intense gaze made Tahu uneasy, though he didn't like to admit it, even to himself. _It doesn't matter, _Tahu told himself, pushing such feelings aside. _There are more important things to worry about_.

The others were already back to arguing, several of them speaking at once.

Suddenly, with no warning, the very earth yawned open in front of them, splitting the clearing in half. All around, the earth shuddered and trembled, smaller cracks opening here and there as the trees shook and birds took off into the air in a panic of cries.

Jagged streaks of white-hot lightning streaked across the sky, striking down only a few bio from where the Toa stood. "Get back!" Onua shouted as the air crackled with electricity and several trees and shrubs burst into flame.

Tahu leaped away with the others, though the fire held no terror for him. What was happening? A huge bank of dark clouds rolled in above them, releasing a torrent of rain and hail. A violent gust of wind howled down from farther up the mountain.

"What kind of crazy-storm is this?" Lewa yelled over the noise of the pounding rain and shrieking wind. "An earthquake, thunder and lightning, rain and hail and wind all at once?"

Gali shook her head, shielding her face against the driving wind. "This can be no regular storm," she cried. "It must be the work of Makuta."

As soon as the words left her mouth, the storm suddenly stopped. The earth lay still. The only hint of the storm was the smoldering remains of the lightning-scorched foliage—and the huge, gaping fissure in the ground.

"Eerie," Pohatu remarked.

Tahu nodded grimly. "Clearly, Makuta knows we're here. There is no time to lose. We need to find those masks—now."


	3. Chapter 3

_It is dark. A light appears far, far away. From the light comes streaking a large, carved tan stone. The carvings are that of a kind and peaceful face. The stone lands upright, hard upon the ground. Its glow illuminates the smaller rocks scattered around it. One rock begins to move, and it rolls closer to the stone. Other rocks also begin to move until six neat piles of rocks have formed around the carved stone. _

_Suddenly, another stone lands hard upon the ground nearby. This stone is dark, blackened, and jagged, like basalt or obsidian, with an unwelcoming face etched within it. From the bottom of the dark stone, an inky black darkness spreads, infecting the ground and spreading quickly until it overtakes the carved stone, knocking it over onto the ground. The carved stone sinks slowly into the ground, as if in a deep sleep. Three smaller jagged black rocks emerge from the ground and surround the dark stone. _

_From the light, six new stones are sent. They are the same light color and shape as the carved stone, but they are unmarked and of a size between that of the carved stone and the small rocks which still surround it. The six stones land upon the ground surrounding the dark stone._

_Soon, the three black rocks surrounding the dark stone disintegrate. Once they are gone, cracks begin to form along the bottom of the dark stone. The cracks race up the dark stone until it completely shatters and explodes…_

The Matoran awoke from his dream to find himself upon a beach. He recalled that he saw this island from far overhead in a dream, just before the sound of the waves washing upon the shore and birds flying about the sky brought him to consciousness. Indeed, he felt as though he himself had fallen from the sky and landed here.

Or perhaps, it was the mysterious canister in front of him that had fallen from the sky and landed here. He didn't know. In fact, he couldn't even recall who he was. Around him, littered and broken pieces of equipment also lay. One looked like it used to be a launcher, while the others were mainly kinds of staffs. Their broken condition didn't yield any clues to his identity, though.

The Matoran got up and moved toward the canister, noting its light gray metal. Seaweed clung to the bottom. The rounded top appeared to have been blown off by some sort of force from the inside. There were overly large, deep footprints that left from the canister and led to the rocky hills off to the right.

The Matoran followed the footprints. They ended not far ahead where a fresh flow of lava met the sea, steam blowing across the rocks. Due to the discomfort from the lava, the villager turned back, despite his wishes to find a way to press on.

He tried instead to make an alternate route. As he was on his way, he saw a large stone face carved into the side of the cliff, something he had not noticed earlier. Its large mouth appeared to be a portal to somewhere, but he was unable to coax it open.

Defeated once again, the Matoran surveyed his surroundings more closely. On his left in the distance, a bird circled an unusual rocky outcropping. Near the top, the stone was smooth and conical. He turned to look more closely.

_Those must be steps, _he realized. There were many more which led all the way from the beach to the top of the rock. But there, in front of the rock…another Matoran was motioning to him! She was a bright blue creature with large feet and almost no torso, giving the commonplace stout stature of an islander. Her matching blue mask revealed only her glowing yellow eyes. Her overall look was angular, almost mechanical. Behind her, a large green boat floated in the water.

"Oh thank goodness, I've found someone. And it's you! You've helped us before!" She pleaded to him, "Help me! My village has been attacked!"

He moved closer and called, "Who are you?" He thought. "And who am I?"

The two had reached conversational distance. "My name is Maku, of Ga-Koro," she replied. "Don't you remember me? I told you about the Makika when you visited…"

"I…I can't remember much of anything," the Matoran answered. "I just woke up several minutes ago."

"I see. Well, I'm sorry, I don't know who you are. When we spoke, I don't think I ever got your name. But I need your help—there isn't much time!" Maku pressed. "Ga-Koro lies between the sea and Lake Naho, down the coast. It's a village of many Matoran, and our leader is the water elder, Turaga Nokama. I fear much of it has been destroyed by now!"

"What happened?"

Maku hesitated, unsure of where to start. "I—I was away when the Rahi attacked, and when I returned the monsters were everywhere, destroying everything in sight. Nokama and the others barricaded themselves into a hut to hide, but the Rahi broke the water pump and the hut sank beneath the waves. Please, there is no time. My people are in great danger. You helped us before. Will you help us again, now?"

The confused Matoran still didn't know who he was or where he was going. But right now, he only knew Maku needed his help. "Yes, of course I'll help you; I'll go and see what I can do."

"Thank you!" Maku directed him, "Go to Ga-Koro and find Nokama. She is very wise and might have a plan for escape! I will try to find Toa Gali. If the Rahi are near the village, she is the only one who can defeat them. She's on a great quest and may be very far away. The only way to get to Ga-Koro from here is by sea, so you must take my boat, and I will search for the Toa guardian on foot. Good luck! And tell Nokama that I am safe!"

The Matoran borrowed Maku's boat and bounced across the waves in the direction she had indicated, watching for the outline of the water village, hoping there was something he could do.

X X X

Tahu hadn't had a destination in mind when he had stomped off from the group of Toa. He was too angry to think straight. No matter how often he had repeated his plan to split into pairs, the other Toa had refused to agree with it. Kopaka and Lewa had insisted on taking off on their own. Even Gali had seemed too distracted to argue the point—she was the only one among them who hadn't visited her village, and she was eager to find it now. And so the Toa had all gone their separate ways.

Tahu's anger drove him aimlessly over the foothills around the base of Mount Ihu, then onto the fiery slopes of the volcano. _Kopaka found one of his masks up there in the snow of his own homeland, _Tahu thought as he headed up the fiery mountain. _Why shouldn't I start my search here in my own home region? _Thinking about Kopaka made him clench his fist tighter on the handle of his fire sword.

_It's like he just sits back and listens to us talk, thinking he's better than us,_ Tahu thought with a snort. _Like it's not worth his time to get involved. _"It's not worth _my_ time to worry about the likes of him," he said aloud. "Especially now…" He swung his sword to punctuate the point, accidentally sending a finger of flame shooting out and melting a nearby pile of stones into lava.

"With all due respect, great Toa, you might want to watch where you point that thing," a voice said from nearby.

Tahu whirled around. Standing before him was the broad-shouldered, sturdy-looking figure of a Ta-Matoran. "I know you," the Toa said. "It's Jala, right?"

The Matoran nodded and bowed. "I am the Captain of the Guard of your village of Ta-Koro."

"Hello again," Tahu said. "And while we're giving out advice, you might not want to sneak up on a Toa. It could be hazardous to your health." The comment was a pointed one, referring to the first time the two had met—Jala had come close to being melted.

"Sorry, Toa," Jala said with a grin. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Apology accepted. But what was your intention in tracking me here?"

Jala's expression turned serious. "I came to see how your search for the masks was going. Don't take this the wrong way, but…do you have any kind of plan for finding them?"

Tahu frowned, feeling his fiery temper rising. How dare this lowly Matoran question his tactics? "Of course I have a plan," he snapped. "I'm searching…I'm searching for the masks…. Okay. Perhaps I don't have an exact plan as such. But I'm working on it."

Jala bowed again. "Of course, Toa," he said. "In any case, I thought it might be helpful for you to know that legend has it that a Kanohi Akaku—a Great Mask of Vision—lies within the deepest cavern of Onu-Wahi."

"Onu-Wahi," Tahu repeated. "Those caves and tunnels Onua spoke of?"

"Yes," Jala replied. "The network of underground passageways lies beneath much of the island of Mata Nui. There is an entrance just over that way, beyond that lavastone wall. It leads to—"

"Thanks," Tahu interrupted, turning away.

"Toa Tahu!" Jala called after him. "Wait!"

Tahu paused, glancing over his shoulder. "Yes? What is it?" he demanded impatiently.

Jala touched one hand to his mask in a salute. "I just wanted to wish you luck," he said. "Take care in the dark underground. We just got you—we don't want to lose you again."

Tahu smiled. "Worry not," he said. "You'll not get rid of _me_ so easily." With that, he leaped over the wall and hurried toward the cave opening that lay beyond.

X X X

It wasn't long before Tahu realized why the Matoran had been so worried. Everything about the dark, twisting tunnels of Onu-Wahi felt wrong. Even with the glow cast by his fire sword, the darkness seemed to huddle around him, suffocating in its closeness. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to move on. Some dark part of his mind protested—_No! I don't belong here, I shouldn't be here, I'll be crushed…. _But Tahu shook his head fiercely, willing such thoughts away.

The air grew cold and still. The flame on his sword sputtered and flickered, but the force of his will kept it burning. _Almost there, _he told himself grimly. _I can feel it. These tunnels can't possibly go any deeper. _And yet they did. Deeper, and deeper, and deeper, until Tahu started to wonder if he hadn't just imagined that there was a surface world at all. Deeper—until he started seeing strange shapes moving in the shadows just beyond his glowing red light. And still deeper.

Finally, he stepped out of the end of a tunnel into an enormous cavern. A raw, howling wind whipped through it. Only steps ahead, the floor dropped away into nothingness. Tahu couldn't see the bottom. _Great. Just great,_ he thought bitterly. _What am I supposed to do now? _He wasn't sure what made him look up then, but as he did, he caught the glint of something across the chasm. Squinting against the darkness beyond his sword's glow, he made out the vague shape of a ledge on the opposite wall of the cavern. On the ledge was a small grey shape—a mask? He wasn't sure.

In any case, the yawning depths of the chasm lay between him and the object. Tahu took a few careful steps along the near wall of the cavern. As he neared the edge, he finally spotted the answer to his problem—a bridge. A narrow span, stretching out from the wall and disappearing into the darkness.

The damp wind chilled him as he stood for a moment, uncertain. Then he shook his head. He hadn't come this far to turn back now. He stepped out onto the bridge. It was even narrower than it had looked, and it took all of Tahu's concentration to maintain his balance. After a few minutes he seemed no closer to the far ledge than when he'd started. _This is ridiculous,_ he thought impatiently. _It's going to take forever to cross at this rate. _He swung his foot out, taking a larger step this time. When it touched the rock, it skidded slightly to one side just as another violent wind gust swept past—and Tahu suddenly felt himself slipping sideways into the chasm.

He grabbed at the bridge, wrapping his left arm around it and holding tight. His legs swung loose over the abyss. He threw his right hand up and over the bridge as well, nearly losing his grip on his sword as he did so. With a grunt, he flung his legs up, clinging upside down to the underside of the bridge. He focused on pulling himself up and to one side, inching his way around to the top of the bridge. Finally he heaved a breath of relief as he pulled himself right side up once again. After resting for a moment, he pushed himself into a crouch and then back into a standing position. _Okay, slow and steady it is, then, _Tahu told himself. _One foot in front of the other. _He took a step, wavering slightly and resisting the urge to look down. _One step, two_—_almost_ _there…_

Suddenly the air was filled with a loud, violent hiss that seemed to come from everywhere at once. Startled, Tahu slipped, one foot sliding out over the nothingness. Just in time, he flung himself sideways, arms outstretched, regaining his shaky balance on the narrow beam. Dozens of bright red creatures had appeared out of nowhere, swarming across the narrow bridge from both directions. Each was the size of a clenched fist and looked like a cross between a scorpion and a giant wingless firefly. Their deadly-looking pincers clamped and shut rhythmically as they crawled toward Tahu on the bridge, their legs moving too fast to see.

"Hey!" Tahu cried in annoyance, kicking at several of the creatures that were already swarming up over his feet. "Get away!" The glowing scorpions paid no attention. More and more of them swarmed around him, until they completely covered his legs. "Ow!" he cried as one sank its pincers into his ankle. He smacked at it, but already two more of the creatures were clamping onto his knee and thigh. "Enough of you," he muttered, pointing the sword just above the thickest cluster of the creatures on the bridge nearby. Focusing his energy, he blasted a spurt of flame, hoping to scare them away.

But the creatures merely glowed brighter, seeming to suck in the heat of the fire. "What?" Tahu exclaimed. "So you like fire, eh, you stupid little pests? I'll show you fire!" He pointed his sword again, sending flame roaring out of the end of it. But once again, it only seemed to make the creatures stronger. _Kofo-Jaga, _he thought, _fire-loving little scorpions. _The bridge, however, was glowing ominously as the stone started to melt beneath the intense heat. "Uh-oh," Tahu said with a gulp as lava dripped off into the abyss.

The creatures were swarming thicker now, dozens of them clamping onto every part of his body. _Must…get…away…. _Tahu thought desperately as he tried to shake them off. _How can I fight these? My best weapon_—_fire_—_seems to be completely useless against them. And I'm trapped on this bridge, forced to fight gravity and wind as well as the swarms of creatures. _Suddenly Gali's voice floated into his head: _Our best weapon is our minds. _That was what she had said back in the clearing. At the time, Tahu had paid little attention to her words. Now, though, they burned within his mind. And with them, suddenly, came an idea.

"Okay, pests," he said aloud. "Last chance to back off before it's too late. No takers? Oh, well, don't say I didn't warn you…." With that, he dropped his sword onto the bridge, then bent and grasped the stone with both hands. Flinging his feet off the edge, he let himself hang loose once again over the abyss.

Tahu closed his eyes, picturing Lewa. The Toa of Air seemed unable to stand still for more than a few seconds and had spent much of the time back at the clearing doing backflips and handstands. At one point, Tahu remembered, Lewa had even jumped up and grabbed onto an overhanging branch and swung himself around it by both hands, flipping around and around. Keeping that image in mind, Tahu swung his legs as vigorously as he could. It took a few tries, but finally he managed to swing himself over the bridge and back around the other side. Gripping tightly with both hands, he pumped with his body, taking advantage of momentum. He flipped around the narrow bridge again and again, building up speed.

Tahu spun faster and faster, and before long, the scorpion creatures started losing their grip. One by one at first, then dozen by dozen, they flew away into the darkness. _It's working! _he thought gleefully. _It's working! They can't hold on! _Still he kept spinning around and around, until he felt the last fiery wounds of the creatures' pincers fade away and could no longer hear their buzzing. Only then did he slow down enough to flip himself back upright onto the bridge. _There,_ he thought, breathing hard from the effort. _Even Lewa would be impressed by that. _

He glanced down the bridge. There was no sign of the swarm in either direction. Then he felt a pinch and looked down to see that one scorpion creature had managed to hang on. "I think I can handle one of you," Tahu said, yanking the creature loose. "Time to go join your—wait a second. What's that?" He paused in the act of tossing the glowing creature into the chasm. Looking closer, he saw that it was wearing a tiny mask over its face. The mask was pitted and pockmarked, but it was a mask nonetheless.

"Strange," he muttered, poking curiously at the mask with his finger. The small creature buzzed angrily, struggling against Tahu's grip. When his finger came close enough, it flung its pincers out and grabbed it, clamping down viciously. "Ow!" Tahu yanked his hand away, once again winding up to throw the little beast down and be done with it. But again, something made him hesitate. _Why would a creature such as this wear a mask? _He shifted his grip on the scorpion creature until he managed to trap its pincers within his hand. Then he used the other hand to carefully peel the little mask free. As he did so, the creature went limp in his hand. For a second he thought he'd accidentally killed it. But then its legs waved weakly, and it chittered woozily up at him.

Tahu set the creature down on the bridge at his feet, being careful not to put his fingers within reach of its pincers. But he needn't have bothered with such caution. Showing no interest in him whatsoever, the little scorpion scurried quickly away down the bridge, disappearing a moment later into the darkness.

Tahu blinked, wondering what that might mean. He wondered, _Had the creature run away because I'd removed the mask? Or because it had suddenly realized it was all alone in its attack? _He opened his hand, staring at the tiny mask. A gust of wind swept past, nearly sending him off balance once again. It also swept the small mask off Tahu's palm and away into the chasm. Tahu grabbed for it—but it was too late. The mask was gone. Blowing out a sigh of frustration, he did his best to shrug off the loss. The important thing was that he'd defeated the scorpion creatures. Now he could continue with his quest.

He picked up his sword. After all that had happened, the walk across the bridge no longer seemed quite so daunting, and it wasn't long before he was stepping onto the ledge. The mask was lying there waiting, its empty eyeholes staring up at him blankly. He picked it up and settled it on over his own mask.

Energy exploded within him. He staggered forward, remembering the dropoff just in time to stop himself from stepping right over the edge. He looked around, seeing his surroundings with new eyes aided by the mask's powers of X-ray vision. Even in the near darkness he could see the veins of minerals buried within the stone walls around him and the trickles of water cutting through the solid rock beneath his feet.

Tahu blinked, trying to get used to this new way of seeing. "Okay," he whispered to himself in awe. "Now we're getting somewhere…."

X X X

Toa Lewa leapt from his perch on the tree branch, grabbing a vine mid-jump and swinging over to where Toa Gali was rapidly sinking into a mud hole deep in Le-Wahi. She had not ventured far from the Toa's meeting in Le-Wahi before finding herself in this problem. Only Mata Nui's fortune had allowed Lewa to hear her cry for help. As she slipped against the mud and sank into the mire, shock and desperation whelmed inside her; she could not escape, and no elemental willpower would bring the waters to an easy aid.

Gali had her arms held high and her hooked weapons held over her head, waiting for the correct timing. Just as Lewa swung over her, he lowered his jungle axe and caught Gali's hooks, pulling her free from the clinging swamp. The increase in mass slowed their swing, but Lewa was still able to maneuver the two Toa to safety, helping Gali onto the landing branch with him on their arrival.

"Now you see why I deep-_hate_ water," Lewa said with a scowl, tossing the vine away. "You should be more careful, Gali. Next time, I might not be here to quick-save you."

The two began descending the tree back to solid ground. "Thank you, Lewa, but I can look after myself. The waters are normally my ally. But these…these seem so…strange, so angry. Though I am still testing my powers—as we all are—these did not respond to my command, as though a greater will than mine was in effect."

Despite his displeasure, Lewa laughed at the thought. "Water can't be cross-angry or stubborn! It can't be anything but _wet._ I'll stay here in the fun treetops, well away-far from it."

Gali dropped the remaining distance onto her feet. "You know brother, without water there would _be _no trees."

Lewa had stopped his climb, preferring to stick to the trees, where he crouched just above Gali. He casually shrugged, as if such a sacrifice would be worth it.

Gali changed topics. "Where are you going now?"

"Up."

Gali rolled her eyes. Even though Lewa wasn't always trying to be difficult, sometimes that was hard to believe.

Before she could re-word her question, Lewa added autonomously, "So what do you think of the other Toa?"

"They are very noble and powerful," Gali said, thinking and speaking at the same time. "I regret that we will all be travelling our own paths, rather than working together."

Lewa turned on his perch. "I don't. I'm going to seek-find the Kanohi Masks of power, as the legends tell-say, and free this island from dark-Makuta." He summoned a breeze which blew a nearby suspended vine into his grasp. "The last thing I want is someone else pain-slowing me down." With that, the spry Toa of Air leaped off the tree branch and swung deeper into the jungle.

Gali watched him go, her shoulders slumping from the continuing theme of separation. But there wasn't anything she could do about it now. "Your dreams are as grand as these trees, Lewa," she said quietly to herself. "I hope they do not come crashing down around you."

X X X

It wasn't much longer before Gali was swimming naturally through ocean waters off the coast of Ga-Wahi, searching for her own village, still. As she swam, her thoughts drifted back to her recent departure with the Air Toa. _Lewa is daring and strong, but I fear strength alone will not be enough. _She rounded a pass, continuing at her leisurely pace. _We face an enemy who holds land, sea, and sky in his grasp. Even now, the waters whisper of—_

_REEEEEEARK!_

Gali darted out of the way just as a giant creature chomped the waters where she had been. —_Danger! _she finished. The animal made another lurch, biting again at Gali, but just missing the Toa as she created a current behind her. _No, sea beast, you'll not find me easy prey!_

Gali rounded another undersea rock crop, with her reptilian pursuer right behind. She kicked her legs furiously and angled her hooks by her sides as fins, but was still not gaining much distance. As she fled the Rahi, she scanned her surroundings. _There! That sea cave ahead is my answer. This creature can match my speed, but not, thank the Great Beings—_

Right before she entered the cave, Gali created a transverse current, blowing her controllably off to the side, while the creature could not stop and continued into the cave. —_My agility! _Gali thought with victory. She swam above the cave opening, where she dug her hooks into the wet rock, slicing through. When the rocks were loose, Gali used her elemental control over water to create an underwater jetstream, which blew the rocks downward, closing off the cave entrance.

_This beast must be one of the Rahi—the monsters of which Kopaka spoke. _Gali left her place above the cave and resumed her swim. _Well, by the time it finds another exit, I shall be safely away. But I wonder…can there be any safety while Makuta reigns?_


	4. Chapter 4

Before long, the amnesia-stricken Matoran arrived in the calm waters of Ga-Koro. Smoke billowed into the air from one of the floating green dome buildings. In the distance, three waterfalls cascaded down from a cliff carved into a mysterious mask shape. After docking the boat, he walked to the gate to the village.

The gate was locked closed, and there were rocks of various sizes strewn about the sand. A large rock hung from one side of the gate, while on the other side hung a large shell. At the top of the gate was a text of circular letters with lines and smaller circles—the Matoran language. It read: GA-KORO.

Beneath the writing was another circle within a circle, and each circle had a small blue stone. The Matoran recognized the mechanical weight-lock system, and began filling the shell with nearby rocks, gradually lowering the shell. When the two blue stones aligned, the gate opened and he proceeded toward the large green floating pads of Ga-Koro.

Still on his way into the village, he slowed, but did not stop, to examine a tree on the path. It was tall, its branches ended in almost complete circles, and in those circular embraces were glowing spheres of energy. Similar energy pulses could be seen in two hollows of the tree's trunk. Somehow, he found he knew its name. _A…Vuata Maca? _He remembered little—only that this tree was in some way vital to the village's operation. _At least the village has been able to take good care of that. _

In Ga-Koro, much destruction was evident in the dome buildings, as most were flooded. In one, the Matoran discovered an unusual crystal, a lightstone, and took it on his way. At the far end of one of the pads, a strange pump-like machine sat idle with a large pipe stuck up out of the water. The Matoran took a closer look at the pipe, only to jump back as a voice called out from it.

"Who is that? Who's there?" came from the pipe. "Hurry!"

"I'm traveler. Maku sent me to rescue you!" he replied, rather than searching for a name he would not find.

"Maku? We were so worried about her when she didn't return to the village!" the voice said. "We are trapped here underwater! The door is stuck and we can't open it! If the village pumps are repaired, the hut will rise to the surface, and we can escape. The Rahi smashed them and pieces fell into the water. If you can find the missing piece and put it back in the pump machine, it will float us back up! I left a lightstone in my hut. It will help you see underwater. Please hurry!"

"Hold on. I'll be right back!" was all the Matoran could think to say, deducing that the lightstone and hut he had found had been this Ga-Matoran's.

"Hurry back!" called the reply. "I don't know how much longer we can survive in here, and the Rahi may return any minute!"

The nameless Matoran searched for a pool from which he could descend into the water. After finding a suitable one between the lily pads, he dove to investigate underwater. Below, there was no indication of the destruction above, only peaceful waters and the swimming creatures of the ocean. He swam toward the pipe, and a glimmer caught his eye—it was the other Matoran he spoke with above! They motioned to him and pounded upon the door.

_I must find the missing piece of the pump! _he told himself.

The Matoran was desperate to find it, when he remembered the lightstone he had taken. He took it out and shone it, scanning the ocean floor. Then he saw something. What was once just another starfish upon the rocks instead gleamed with a metallic reflection. _That must be the piece, _he realized.

Quickly, for air and the Ga-Matoran, he retrieved the gear and swam back up to the pump. After inserting the gear correctly, the Matoran switched the machine 'on' and watched it activate. The pump sprang to life and started rumbling—luckily, the village's Vuata Maca Tree was functioning fine, at least. Before long, the submerged green dome popped back to the surface and the grateful villagers poured forth.

But there was no time for celebration. Before any of the villagers could even say a 'thank you', what must have certainly been the Rahi also sprang forth from the water. It was dark teal, a mix between a frog and a salamander, with immense, muscular forearms, glowing eyes and small fangs. It's most distinguishing feature, however, was a dark green and brown Kanohi Mask. It began its attack upon the villagers, when suddenly another creature emerged from the sea to defend them. This was a humanoid figure, blue in armor and female in appearance, utilizing small and agile hooks as weapons.

_That must be Gali, of whom Maku spoke earlier… _the Matoran realized.

The beast lunged with its forearms, punching fiercely at the defender. But surprisingly, the hero was able to block the attacks with her hook-like tools. Sidestepping left and right to keep dodging, the creature forced her back against a hut. But instead of leaning or blocking the next blow, the warrior backflipped out of the way onto the hut, then leapt from the hut onto the back of the beast. Enraged and out of control, the creature and warrior tumbled into the water. The Rahi was the first to reappear, but something was different. It lay out, half in the water, half on the village lilypad, looking tired…almost docile. But it was certainly not aggressive anymore. It fell stunned off to the side to reveal the defender.

If it was Gali, she came over to him. "Hello. Thank you for helping to rescue and defend my newfound home." She looked back at the Rahi, which was surprisingly being tended to by one of the villagers. "The Ga-Matoran impress me with their mercy and caring hearts. Now that the beast is not a threat, they will tend to it. Though, I don't know what changed… But, sadly, I must be off again." With that, the figure jumped back into the water and swam away.

The Matoran approached one of the Ga-Matoran near the sea creature. "This is the Tarakava that attacked the village," the villager told him. "Don't be afraid…he is at peace now, no longer under the influence of the dark Makuta." She looked back at the reptile, then back at the Matoran. "Shhh…he is resting," she said, although he wasn't even aware he was making any noise. "He has been through a great ordeal. In time he may be tamed. Rahi become infected by Makuta's darkness, but we don't know how. He, it seems was saved; maybe they must be fought by a Toa?"

The Matoran visitor sighed a sigh of relief and looked around. The villagers were quickly returning to their fishing and daily lives. There was much work to do to repair the village. His job done, he decided it was time to go…but where to go to? Seeing the village's elder, identifiable by her height, hunching stature, and trident staff, he approached her.

"Thank you for rescuing us," she said, before the Matoran could get out words. "It is good to see you are in one piece since we last met—we Turaga had our doubts. You are bold and true to your word. All the Matoran of Ga-Koro owe you their gratitude. For once I am glad that Maku snuck away from the village, so that she could find you!" She laughed softly, then turned her attention back to the Matoran. "Your eyes are filled with questions about the mysteries of Mata Nui, my friend. Giving you some of the answers you seek is small payment for your deeds, but I offer you what knowledge I can."

"Turaga, I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything before this morning. Who am I?" was his very first question.

"Your name is Takua, and you are a Ta-Matoran that has helped us before," the Turaga replied. "It would seem your return the island after your trip to the sky was violent enough to remove part of your memory. I think there are plans for you that are greater than your stature would suggest. Perhaps you are to be a hero like the Toa. I do not know."

"The Toa are the ones like Gali. The tall, strong, and powerful ones," Takua guessed. "But what are they here for? And what did you mean about there being plans for me?"

"Our astrologer has seen great changes in the skies, and has read the dark future of Mata Nui. The Toa have come and begun their mighty quests to save us from the Makuta," Nokama answered. "And yet here, in the midst of this upheaval, are you, a brave wanderer in this dangerous land."

"But I still don't see what my role is," Takua restated.

Nokama turned to look out on the endless sea. "The Matoran have forgotten their civilization. Even the Turaga do not have record of all that has come before…but the ocean remembers. Like history, the water holds many secrets in its forbidden depths. It surrounds Mata Nui, and it covers it; it watches the island as it sleeps, and remembers. It caught the Toa gently when they descended, and delivered them to us." The elder turned back to Takua directly. "You, Takua, are an absolute in these uncertain times. Your past is forgotten, and your future is an empty book. You must find your own destiny."

"For starters, tell me more about Gali," Takua suggested. "Was she the one who fought that Tarakava?"

"Gali is the great hero of Ga-Koro. Yes, she was the figure you saw defeat the Rahi. Like the other Toa, she descended from the heavens to save us from the Makuta," Nokama answered. "She is wise, strong, and quick. Gali is the protector of the sea, and of the lakes and rivers that feed it. Her Mask of Power, the Kanohi Kaukau, lets her breathe freely beneath the waves, and her Toa armor and elemental connection protect her from the crushing depths."

Takua thought of something else. "What of Maku?" he asked.

"Maku often sneaks out of the village to spy on Huki, the Koli champion," Nokama explained. "She tells me she is just practicing her boating, but I know the truth. And it is far too dangerous for her to be outside the village now. For her own safety, I will forbid her to go, even though her wandering saved us this time. If in your travels to Po-Koro, you should meet Huki, tell him she is safe. He may have heard of the attack and will be worried."

"Thank you, I will. I hope the repairs with Ga-Koro go well and swift," Takua said. "Goodbye."

"And there is no pressure for swift travel. Be welcome to stay and accept the hospitality of our village," the Turaga replied. "Good luck, Takua."

X X X

A few days later, the bright sun over Mata Nui shined down on the water village of Ga-Koro. It was a calm sight, undisturbed by Rahi at the moment. Much had changed since the Toa had arrived. With their efforts in battle pushing back the Rahi and defending the Matoran, periods of quiet like this one could be relished.

Marka was thinking about these things as she cleaned one of her boats in the shipyard. With a rag made from fabric by Ga-Koro's weaver, Shasa, and with a sharp cutting tool made from a shell by Kailani, she picked sea debris off the hull and polished the surface after. She took a step back to admire her work in the peaceful breeze of the incoming wind.

"KOOOTUUU!"

Marka started so hard she nearly jumped into the water. That call had cut through nearly half the village. She looked over her shoulder and knew immediately what was going on. She stared forward again through narrowed eyes in impatience.

"Get back here!" the voice called again, as two figures brushed by Marka, this time almost shoving her into the water. Her hands wobbled so fast she threw her rag up into the air. Only by bracing herself against the boat did she avoid falling into the water, and even then narrowly—the boat drifted away from the lilypad she was standing on. Its moore line kept her from plunging in, and the boat drifting off.

Marka righted herself assertively just as the rag fell back down to land on her mask. She sighed, causing it to blow away from her face in front of her mouth. "KOTU!" the voice called again, as the pair doubled back.

This time, the impact and wind threw her onto her back, landing on the plant's surface. She pushed herself up. "Hey!" she yelled after the chaotic duo. "I thought I told you—you hooligans stay outta my shipyard!"

Not far away, on another lilypad, Nixie was leaving her home with one of her astrological note carvings in hand. But that changed when the pair whizzed past her, too. She stumbled backward at the rush. When she found her balance again and looked with confusion down at her hands, they were empty.

Amaya was sitting by herself not far from the Ga-Suva, a simple fishing rod in hand. She had taken special care not to let her hands or feet disturb the water; she didn't want to scare off any potential catches. One breeze behind her made her drop her fishing rod into the water. She stared off after the runner. That meant she wasn't watching for the second one, who promptly knocked her into the water, too.

Finally, the prey stopped running, allowing the chaser to stop as well. Maku stopped running where Kotu had: where the village met the sandy beach of Mata Nui. Behind a mask covered with a long beard and two long slanted eyebrows of seaweed, she called out in a convoluted voice, "Come back and fight me, ye coward!" Maku raised her arm, shaking her fist high in the air. She wasn't sure how Kotu had managed to trick her into this, but by Mata Nui, she would get her back. She pointed defiantly at Kotu. "Atone for ye seaweed crimes!" She stroked her seaweed beard for effect, which still clung to her Huna.

Kotu said nothing, simply looked back at Maku with duplicated defiance and adopted a fighting stance. Maku brought her hands up, too, ready to tear into the offender. The two Ga-Matoran jumped at each other, but before either could land a blow…

"Wait, wait…" Kotu said, looking closely at Maku. Her prank had worked from a distance and she had to escape quickly before Maku could get her hands on her, but now… Her face cringed with happiness as she rolled her head. "You look so ridiculous!" she cried, keeling over in laughter in the sand. "Ahahaha!"

Maku didn't even have to make a face, the beard and eyebrows saying for themselves: NOT AMUSED. But, she always had fun with Kotu. Keeping her accent, she replied, "Ye reign of laughter ends here, Kotu." She reached up and yanked one of the eyebrows off her mask and made a move to stick it to Kotu's mask instead.

Kotu's demeanor changed, and she pushed Maku back. "Hold up, Maku. Look."

Maku, arms frozen around Kotu (this could be another trick), looked over to where the sands ended into beach northward by Naho Falls. Sitting at the water's edge was Toa Gali. She was watching them, but then turned her head back to the waterfalls.

Maku's arms slumped down to the sand. "This is bad," she muttered.

"Why? It's just Gali," Kotu replied.

"_Yes_, Gali!" Maku said forcefully but quietly, raising her arms once again as if to hit Kotu. "The spirit of Water and peace!" She dropped her arms again. "And what were we just doing?"

Kotu shrugged.

Maku shook the seaweed eyebrow in Kotu's face and knocked sand at her. "Being not-peaceful!"

Kotu looked back at the Toa. "Well, let's go over and apologize, then."

Maku looked at Gali for a while before taking the first steps toward the warrior. Her friend's voice stopped her. "Hey, Maku!"

Maku turned around.

"You've got a little something on your mask."

Maku tore the seaweed she had forgotten off of her Kanohi and threw it at Kotu. It made a satisfying _smack _when it covered her Rau.

Gali sat just at the tide's edge, bobbing her foot at the end of her outstretched leg. She was studying the Naho Falls, how the water fell through three openings in a carving that mirrored her own Kanohi Kaukau. The water gushed through the central mouth opening and the two water-breathing tubes on either side. The visor and dorsal feature on top of the Kanohi remained, too. It was unmistakable—this was built with her in mind.

"Pardon us, Gali." When Gali didn't move, Kotu tried a second time. "Toa Gali!"

Gali started and turned, seeing the two Ga-Matoran, the ones she had seen playing just a moment ago. "Oh!"

"Hello!" Kotu said, smiling.

"I'm sorry," Gali said. "Did I interrupt your play?"

"Oh! Not at all," Maku chuckled. She rubbed the back of her head admittedly. "Actually, we were worried we had interrupted you."

"Well, Maku was, at least," Kotu revealed.

Maku elbowed Kotu.

Kotu nudged her back.

Gali cocked her head at the pair with a small grin.

"Um, so," Kotu began, coming over to stand next to the Toa, "what's going on, Gali?"

Maku immediately ran forward and grabbed Kotu from behind. She tugged on Kotu, rambling, "Oh my gosh what are you doing she's probably very busy so please leave her alone—"

"Oh, it's no bother," Gali corrected gently. "Really."

Maku stopped. "Oh." Her eyes shifted to Kotu, who was giving her a look. Forcing a smile, Maku turned her hard grip into a simple hug and then backed away. "Sorry, it's just…" Maku continued. She raised her arms high to emphasize her point. "You're…" She looked at Naho Falls and then gestured toward the Kaukau with outstretched hands. "Gali!"

Gali glanced down at her feet. "Yes, it would seem I am."

Kotu and Maku exchanged a look. "You OK?" asked the former.

"It's a lot to take in," Gali answered. She looked out over the village of Ga-Koro. "All of it. I have been here for a while now, but I still don't feel like I understand it all."

Kotu put her hands on her hips with a wink. She pointed commercially at Gali. "What _you_ need is a tour! You know—have someone who knows the place show you around." She put her arm around Maku. "And I know just the two Matoran for the job."

"Except we're kind of known for our jokes, and games, so maybe someone else would be better," Maku suggested humbly.

_Hm. Jokes and games? _Gali thought. "Well, two Matoran, you say?" the Toa said slyly. "Don't you mean…" she smiled a sideways grin. "MaTWOran?"

A moment of silence passed, a moment where a being chooses how to react in such a situation.

Maku did nothing but close her eyes.

Kotu chose the other option. "AHAHAhaha!" she laughed, arms to her tummy in happiness. Again, she rolled on the sand in enjoyment. The best part was that it was the Toa of Water that had made it.

Maku looked down at Kotu and then back at Gali. "I think you two will get along well."

Gali smiled again.

X X X

"This…" Maku said, arms raised high in the center of the water village, "is Ga-Koro!" She dropped her arms and smiled sheepishly. "But, uh, you already knew that."

Gali encouraged, "Reminders are good."

"And over here," Kotu continued, guiding the Toa over to a dome, "is your Suva shrine. You know—where your Great Masks go when you find them." She pulled off her own powerless Rau and extended it toward the Suva to make her point.

Gali's gaze dropped slightly. "Right. The Masks I need to save everyone."

"_Them's _the ones!" Kotu answered, with an emphatic gesture. "Shall we continue?"

"Lead the way."

Kotu reached up, grabbed Gali by the arm, and pulled her along again, this time toward the edge of the village. Still holding onto Gali, they stopped on a lilypad.

Maku was on a lilypad farther out to sea, with a boat gently floating in the water. "This is Marka's shipyard!" she called over with a wave. "We, uh, usually aren't allowed in here." Putting her hands on her hips definitively, she continued, louder, "Ever since _someone _dumped all the fish back into the bay."

Gali looked down at Kotu.

"They wanted to be free," the Ga-Matoran defended.

"Hm…" Gali muttered, leaning over. "Nothing _fishy _about that."

Kotu slapped her knee, laughing, "Oh, you…"

"That's why we're keeping you and Kotu a safe distance from the shipyard," Maku explained.

"Plays on words?" wondered Gali.

Maku pointed to the hut on the lilypad. "No, in case Marka shows up."

Even as she said this, she heard, "Ahem!" from Marka behind her.

"Ahhh!"

Marka wait a good long second before saying, "Out."

Maku silently shuffled away.

The trio resumed their tour. Kotu pointed at a Ga-Matoran wearing a light blue Kanohi. Her head was lowered and she was reading some kind of tablet. "That's Nixie," Kotu informed. Even as the group left, Nixie raised her head, wondering if she'd heard something, then returned to her reading.

In Maku's home, the Ga-Matoran pointed out a dried-leaf poster by her sink. It read:

'TO MAKU

WITH LOTS OF LOVE

HUKI'

"This is my signed poster of Huki, the Koli Champion," Maku said proudly. She smiled wide. "It's—no big deal!"

Kotu popped her head just barely into view of Gali murmuring, "It's a big deal…"

In Turaga Nokama's dwelling, Kotu immediately made for a preserved fish, a large Ruki, but surely not the largest Gali had seen. "The Turaga's treasured first fish…" Kotu said.

From the doorway, Maku glanced at Gali as she answered, "It sure does look like a reel catch."

Maku looked away in disgust. Kotu just smiled over her shoulder. "You get me."

Kotu and Maku stopped in front of one more building. "I think you'll like this one," Maku said, containing her excitement.

Kotu reached out with her arms toward the leafy hut. "Ririki!"

Gali stood, waiting for some villager to come out, but instead, in the darkness of the home, two orange eyes lit up. They came out at Gali quicker than she was ready for, and she braced for an attack. Surely, that was the body of a Rahi she had seen just before she shut her eyes tight.

But no attack came.

Cautiously, Gali opened one eye. In front of her stood a Tarakava, looking at her with curiosity and expectation. It sighed, letting its breath wash over Gali. She looked hard at the beast. "Is this…?"

Kotu leapt happily onto the Rahi's back, now carrying her well over three times her height off the ground. "The beast you saved us from! His name is Ririki now."

"Well, I didn't _really _save you from him," Gali answered. "That wanderer, Takua, did most of the work. I don't even know how he was defeated. I'd still be cautious around him…"

"Of course you saved us—you're the one who battled him!" Maku replied.

"He's needed some help adjusting back to regular life," Kotu said. She hugged the Tarakava's big neck from behind, adding, "Haven't ya, pal?"

Ririki growled a low growl.

"So you take care of him?" Gali asked, keeping her eyes on the Rahi.

Kotu hopped back down to the leafy surface of the lilypad. "Yep!"

Maku came over, holding a type of plant that grew nearly all over Ga-Koro: Harakeke. "Without Kotu, Riri might not have survived out there in the ocean." She handed Kotu the Harakeke.

"Couldn't have done it without you, Maku," Kotu answered, taking the plants. She walked over to the Rahi again.

"And what do you think of that?" Gali asked, furrowing her brow. "Being responsible for another being's life?"

"I don't know," Kotu responded casually. She let Ririki smell the Harakeke. He dutifully lowered his jaw open. Kotu, as if Rahi had never attacked a single Matoran ever, extended her hand (and arm) into the mouth of the Rahi to give it the plants. "I never really thought of it like that." Only after the Ga-Matoran was clear did the Rahi shut his teeth on the food. She patted the Tarakava on the head, which then backed into its Rahi house.

"Oh," the Toa said.

Maku frowned. "The…tour didn't help, did it?"

"The tour was lovely," Gali answered. "I just…still feel a little overwhelmed…"

Maku came over. "Sorry, Gali."

"It's alright."

Kotu popped up cheerfully. "Don't lose hope just yet! I've got one more stop in mind that I think will really help you out. But to get there…" She glanced back over at Marka's shipyard a few lilypads away, out of hearing distance. Marka herself was cleaning her boat from earlier. "…we need a boat," Kotu finished with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Takua left Nokama and followed Ga-Matoran directions and visible signs in the village to find the astrologer before leaving Ga-Koro, seeking as much knowledge as he could find. Finding her house, Takua politely stepped inside. "Hello," he began to a Ga-Matoran. She wore a Kanohi Pakari, like him. "Are you the astrologer?"

"Hello," she returned. "Yes, I am Nixie. I watch the stars, and the water. I am charting changes in the skies. Many important things are happening around Mata Nui, and many more will happen. I use the telescope on the cliff. It tells what will happen, and when," she explained.

"Can I use the telescope, too?" Takua asked.

"Yes," Nixie answered. "Anyone can, but only I perform research."

"How do I use it?"

"It's very simple," the astrologer replied. "Around the base of the telescope are pictures. They are constellations, patterns of stars in the night sky, and markings that show the prophecies of legends. Each picture has a Red Star in it. When the Red Star reaches a certain place in the heavens, it means something important will happen here on Mata Nui: one of the prophecies. When you look through the telescope, you will see many stars, and one of them is the Red Star; it is very prominent, being large and bright. Look at the constellations near it—they will look like the ones in the pictures. When the Red Star is exactly where it is shown in one of the pictures, then a prophecy may come true."

"Where do the pictures come from?" Takua wondered.

"The prophecies themselves," the astrologer explained. "Not all of them have specific deadlines, but the Turaga thought it wise to record the ones that did. So we know based on the stars when some are supposed to come true. If something changes in the sky, it is my job to change the pictures, so that I can better see the future. Even though we Matoran remember the prophecies, nothing is certain…the future can change."

"Sounds like you have an important job," Takua complimented.

"Thanks. Have you any other questions for me?" Nixie asked. "The heavens are in turmoil, and I must chart their fluctuations."

"No, I don't so I'll leave you to your job, then," said Takua. "Thank you." Takua left and found the boat, now moored at the dock, and sailed back to the Ta-Wahi border to get a closer look at the mysterious telescope.

X X X

Takua climbed up the many steps to the telescope that sat atop a column looking out over the water. There were ten panels engraved upon its outside, each with one red stone. As he studied each pictorial, he couldn't help but escape the feeling that each panel appeared to portend an event.

The panels were divided into two horizontal sections. Each top picture was adorned with stars. The biggest star was always embellished with a special red stone. The bottom panels seem to tell some kind of story. Takua recognized the silver cylindrical vessel from when he first woke up and Toa Gali. Other panels featured creatures he had not seen before and events he did not yet understand.

Passing on and up the column, Takua began exploring the telescope. Inside the telescope, he discovered the amazing controls of what he thought was certainly a magnificent machine. There were circles here like those at the very bottom of the panels outside, only the images inside these circles were changing. In the center of the display, he could clearly see the stars depicted in the heavens. As he scanned the sky, he paused when a bright Red Star came into his view, right where it should be.

As Takua left the telescope, he saw something he had not seen before on his way in: a small stone monument of a figure that must have been a Toa. Gazing upon it and reflecting, he recalled the strange dream from which he had awoken earlier, wondering if it could mean anything more than simple unguided thoughts.

X X X

Down on the beach once more, Takua decided again to follow the footsteps in the sand that lead away from the cylindrical vessel. _Perhaps the lava has cooled down enough for me to pass_, he reasoned.

As he arrived at the edge of the beach, he noticed that lava had cooled enough for him to hop quickly across and follow the path. The trail lead in the distance to a fortified city at the base of a volcano. Takua decided to investigate. Outside the gate to the city, he encountered two guards. One cautioned, "Be careful outside the village; Jala says we've got to keep a sharp lookout for Rahi." The other allowed him to pass, and then helpfully added that Takua was to use the winch room if the bridge were ever to be down—it could be raised and lowered for defense purposes. Such was the case this time, so Takua made for what he thought was the winch room, only to discover someone looking over a three-dimensional map.

Suddenly, he looked up and spoke to Takua. "We have lost communications with Ga-Koro, but I have no Matoran to spare for a reconnaissance unit. There are never enough good warriors to send against the Rahi. You look stout, traveler…you should consider a career in the Guard."

"Who are you?" Takua asked.

"I am Jala, Captain of the Guard," he replied. "It's my job to protect the city against the Rahi. I knew they were getting stronger, but no one in the city believed me…until the beasts overran the Tren Krom Redoubt. I lost a lot of good warriors that day. Then Toa Tahu arrived, and now we know why the Rahi are on the move. Vakama says he'll save us, but I don't see the point in putting _all _our hope in him. You can never have too much security. Right now he is searching for Kanohi Masks to give him even more powers to fight the Rahi and the Makuta."

"I'm Takua. Can you tell me about the Rahi?" Takua asked.

"Oh, come now," Jala said, raising an eyebrow at Takua. "I don't have time for jokes, villager."

"There was an accident," Takua explained. "I can't remember much of anything. I couldn't even remember my own name when I woke up."

"Hm. I see…" Jala said, looking Takua up and down. "Maybe you shouldn't join the Guard. Well, Rahi are servants of Makuta," said the Captain, trying to find a place to start. "They might even be responsible for your memory loss. They are horrible beasts, ruthless and fierce. Some can fly, others walk along the ground, some, I have heard, even tunnel beneath it. We have battled many of them. In recent times they have become bolder, and have forced us back to here. Ta-Koro used to reach all the way to the coast; the Charred Jungle used to be a green, peaceful place, but in the fury of our battles it was burnt. But we are Ta-Matoran, and we will not surrender. And now Tahu, the great fire-spirit, has come to lead us against them. They can attack at any time, although always when it is least expected. That is why we must always be on guard. I have studied them extensively…it is possible that they once were normal creatures, like the others that inhabit Mata Nui, until the Makuta turned them…although I am not certain of this. If it is true, there may be another way to fight them. Until then, we must patrol our stockades and our trenches day and night, and keep the guard-fires burning."

"And…Ta-Koro is the fire village, right?" Takua asked hesitantly. "This is it?" He gestured around, indicating the village.

Jala nodded. "Right—this is Ta-Koro, the city in the great Lake of Fire, in the shadow of the Mangai, the great volcano. This fortress guards the bridge to it. Many Matoran live there. Most of the people in Ta-Koro farm the lava fields to the north, beneath the Mangai volcano. Many are surfers, riding the lava rapids for sport. Our people are the most courageous warriors in all of Mata Nui, and we are not afraid to challenge the Makuta's beasts if we must… But we cannot confront the enemy alone, and I do not have faith in the other villages of Mata Nui. If they do not join with us in the defense, we will all perish, Toa or not!"

Takua nodded, but couldn't think of anything else to ask the Captain. Jala was a warrior, but Takua could barely remember who he was, so he bid Jala goodbye and luck.

"May Tahu's fire spirit protect you," Jala replied, and then he went back to his map.

Suddenly, Takua remembered why he even came here in the first place. He was just about to ask Jala where the winch room was when he saw it off to the right. He pulled on the lever and the bridge, made from several giant slabs of stone, started to rise up out of the lava. As the gate rose, Takua left the guard perimeter on the outskirts and entered Ta-Koro. The large presence of Matoran lent itself to a busy village. One saw Takua, squinted at him, and then ran over to him.

"Hey, is your name Takua?" he asked.

Takua nodded. "Yes. And who are you?"

"My name is Maglya," the Ta-Matoran replied. "I was told by Turaga Vakama to keep an eye out for you." He reached behind him and produced a flat yellow-and-red surfboard. "He wanted me to take care of this until you arrived. Here!"

Takua didn't recall asking anyone to hold onto a Lavaboard, but accepted it anyway for the sake of time to avoid starting another long conversation. He looked the board up and down. _It's a nice board… _

"How did you recognize me?" Takua asked.

"Vakama described your mask and armor," Maglya answered.

"Oh, well, thanks," Takua said, shifting the board and nearly dropping it.

"Be careful," Maglya warned as he departed. "Lava surfing can be dangerous if you don't know what you're doing! But I'm sure if you own a board like that, you're an expert."

Maglya left then, leaving Takua to continue through the village streets. Further ahead, in the moving crowd, two Matoran were talking. "The Rahi have taken the Tren Krom Break. No more farming up there!" said one.

The other noticed Takua at that time. "Hey! Want to give us a hand? A farmer's work is never done. It's up to us to farm all the heat in Ta-Koro."

Something in the back of Takua's mind was telling him that he was not much of a farmer, so he declined and moved on. To the right, another Matoran was busy cleaning. He, too, spoke to him: "Now that Tahu's here, I've got to keep the Ta-Suva spotless. With all the ash and smoke around here, it's hard to keep that shrine clean! The shrine is where Tahu's elemental and physical energies can be restored after battle."

Takua curiously moved forward to the entrance of the tunnel, but it was closed. As he turned around to leave, he discovered a room off to one side from which the light of a fire was flickering. He entered the room and saw someone standing before the fire. The figure was taller than the other Matoran here in Ta-Koro, and he carried a unique Firestaff, one that served more as a cane support than an actual tool. Hearing Takua's approach, he turned to face the Matoran, bowed slightly, and then spoke.

"So. You have found your way back, after all," he said. "It's been quite a while, a long time even for you."

"How do you know me?" Takua asked.

"This is hardly the time for jests," he replied. Then his smile faded. "Have you forgotten all of your great deeds, and also the thing that drove you away from us some time ago?"

Embarrassed to admit that he had, Takua pressed on. "Who are you?"

The figure sighed—that question had answered his own. "I am Turaga Vakama," he said. "I am the Turaga of this village. I am the Legend-Keeper, the Takara-Leader, He of the Great Firestaff who farms the Mangai's burning core. Have your aimless wanderings caused you to forget everything? Or perhaps…perhaps it was that accident after the activation of the Toa Stones that kept you from us. I see, at least, that you have received the board that I gave you last time, for that was a special gift. Lava Surfing is a difficult skill, and no Matoran other than those that dwell in Ta-Koro have knowledge of it. It would be a pity if you have forgotten it entirely."

"No, of course not," Takua answered with a casual wave of the hands, inwardly pleased that he did indeed now have the Lavaboard.

"You are brave. I do not know what brought you to this village, but you should take care…there are some who remember you," Vakama warned. "The temper of the Ta-Koro Matoran boils as swiftly as the great Mangai in whose shadow we live. But in this, our first hour of hope, you may find the villagers' patience to be greater than usual, due to your deeds for us. Yes, there is hope in Ta-Koro—Tahu is here."

Takua asked Vakama, "Tell me about Tahu."

Vakama replied with, "He will save us. He has come from the heavens, as foretold in the ancient legends of our village, to battle the Makuta with his sword of fire and release us from tyranny. He is a great hero, and will struggle against the Rahi of the Makuta, and will face great dangers. The legends prophesied that six heroes would descend from the heavens to Mata Nui. We have seen this, and of them Tahu is the fiercest. But his passage to Mata Nui has left him…uncertain. He has needed help to understand his long-awaited quest. I have told Tahu all I know of the Legends of Mata Nui, and of the Masks of Power. I have done all I can. Now it is up to him to adventure into the wilderness, and find a way to defeat the Makuta."

"How did he first meet you and the Matoran?" Takua wondered.

"It was Jala who found him. He caught him in a trap intended for a Rahi. It was almost the end of my brave Captain, and of his famous Guard!" Vakama's tale of how Jala trapped Tahu was so eloquent and vivid that Takua felt as thought he was there.

_First, the trap is set. Then, out of the darkness comes a tall stranger. Suddenly, the trap was sprung and tall spikes of wood surrounded the stranger. He was not trapped for long though; he raised a sword and it ignited in flame. In no time at all, he cut down the spikes of his trap with a single fiery sweep of his arm. Resigned to a fight, Jala and his Guard descended upon the stranger. But just before the battle began, the stranger was recognized as Tahu and the Matoran bowed before him. _

"The people are elated, but I know that their courage will be tested now more than ever," Vakama continued after the tale was complete. "Tahu's arrival marks the first step in a great struggle. And I have much to do. I am sorry for having so little time for you. Is there anything you would ask of me?"

"No, thank you for your time and answers, Turaga," Takua said. "I'll leave you now."

"Forgive me, I have much work to do," Vakama said as he turned back to his fire. "I am preparing for the arrival of another…I am not certain, but the stars have revealed a new prophecy, one which I do not yet fully understand…"

Takua nodded and backed out, leaving Vakama. He noticed a much smaller bridge off to the side. A sign read that it led into the Charred Forest. Desiring a better idea of the village and surroundings, he wanted to follow it, but it would have to wait. The forest looked foreboding enough during the day, and night was beginning to fall. For now, he searched the village. If it really was his home, he should have some sort of dwelling here where he could spend the night and continue in morning's light.

X X X

Night brought a peaceful blanket of stars across the sky over Ga-Koro. Some huts had lights inside, creating a scatter of dots of light on the surface of the water, as well. Inside Marka's hut, there were lightfish awake or candles lit. The Ga-Matoran shipbuilder lay on her back, deep asleep. One arm was on her chest, and the other hanging over the edge of her sleeping mat.

"Let's go," Kotu whispered, after watching for a few of Marka's breaths. Now she was sure that Marka was sound asleep. Kotu exited out of the back of the hut, sliding down a ramp toward the lilypad where the boat was moored.

Maku followed along silently. She turned around and beckoned for Gali to follow her.

The Toa of Water jumped from one lilypad to the other, completely arcing over the ramp, creating a loud splash upon landing. She looked left and right, taking in the silence of the village, the stillness of Marka's hut, and the calmness of the waters. "The coast is clear," she said. "Literally."

Kotu jumped aboard the boat. Maku came aboard as well, with Gali walking over behind her. "Well, that was easy," Kotu said, smiling.

A light shone on the group, though Kotu's smile faded.

But a closer look through the light of the night revealed that this Matoran was not Marka. She didn't wear a dark-blue Hau but a medium-blue Kakama. "Ahoy there," she said.

"Oh," Maku breathed, relaxing. "It's just you, Kai."

"Were you expecting someone else…?" Kai asked, confused.

Maku and Kotu replied at the same time.

"Well, yes."

"No, of course not."

The pair looked at each other, then back at Kai. Again they answered at the same time.

"Maybe," Kotu restated.

"Sorta…" admitted Maku.

Kai shrugged. The sailor gestured her lightstone toward the boat they were in. "I hope you aren't planning to set sail tonight. Storm comin' in. A big one. I can feel it in my mask," she said, pointing to her Kanohi.

"Aw, come on, Kai," Kotu returned. She put her arm around her friend. "Maku is a great sailor…" She held out an arm to the Toa of Water nearby. "…and Gali controls the storms!"

"Hmph…" Kai grumbled. "Fine. No one ever listens me…"

"We'll be safe," Maku said, saluting the experienced sailor. "I promise."

"Right," Kai mumbled. She walked a few paces away from the group, then, without looking back, said, "Can't say I didn't warn you." Then she walked off.

"She's just worried about us," Maku dismissed to the other two.

"Well she's got nothing to worry about," Kotu said confidently. She turned with a smile to Gali. "Gali'll blow those storms right away!"

"Right…" Gali agreed, though somewhat unenthusiastically.

"Hop in, Gali," Maku invited, making room in the craft.

The Toa did, and then the three sailed away from the water village.

X X X

"I hope ye ain't plannin' to set sail t'night. Storm comin' in. I can feel it in me mask," Kotu mocked, holding in her laughter as they moved along the water's misty surface. "Arrg… Noone ever listens to ol' Kai. Feh!"

Maku chuckled too, while Gali hoped their self-confidence wasn't misplaced. Or their confidence—their trust—in me, either… she thought.

The night turned to early twilight as the sun approached the horizon. Along with the first light came a strong mist that blocked sight of anything more than fifty feet away.

Kotu halted the boat and dropped anchor, now focused again. "This is it," she said. She turned back to the Toa. "Gali, I know you've been feeling unsure of yourself but I really think this'll help you see how great you truly are."

Kotu jumped onto the railing of the boat.

"Wait, what is it?" wondered Gali, as Kotu executed a dive into the ocean waters.

"It's, uh…" Maku started, trying to explain. "It's underwater. It's really nice! You'll see."

Gali and Maku jumped into the water, following Kotu as she swam deeper and deeper. They passed aquatic rock surfaces and levels of plants until finally Kotu stopped, kicking her feet to tread water at a fixed depth. Neither she nor Maku had Gali's Mask of Water Breathing, which provided air underwater. But as Ga-Matoran, their increased lung capacity and resistance to water pressure would hold them long enough. A lesser known trait was that they could also speak and hear underwater with more clarity than other Matoran.

"There it is," Kotu said, letting out as little of her air as was possible. Gali looked to see a flattened dome with stairways leading up to its center. Around its circular edge, four pillars rose high in a regal stretch. The entire structure rested on a single arm of rock jutting out from a sea wall.

"I don't understand," said Gali. Air bubbles escaped through the tubes on her mask as she spoke, but were replenished with breathable air by the masks' energies. "What is it?"

"It's called Ga-Kini. It's your temple!" Maku explained, her voice not as excited as her face.

"My temple," repeated Gali. She looked back at the edifice a distance away. "You built this…for me?"

"Well, not US us, but yes," Maku replied, her eyes smiling, though she kept her mouth shut after speaking. "The Ga-Matoran did, a long time ago."

"Just like the village, and the falls," Kotu compared, "it was all made for you, because you're so wonderful!"

Gali stared at the temple for several long seconds, suddenly feeling quite a bit smaller.

"Come on!" Kotu told her, still too excited to go back up for air. She pulled at Gali's shoulder. "Maybe it'll sink in if you see it up close."

Gali jerked back, loosing herself from Kotu's grip. "No," she said, eyes concerned and troubled. "No, I'm not wonderful."

Kotu countered, "Sure you are!" She gestured to the temple again. "They don't build temples for just anyone!"

Gali shut her eyes tight and replied quickly, "Well, then they chose the wrong person to build one for! I got here several days ago…and what have I done? I haven't found a single mask yet." Maku swam over to Kotu. Kotu merely looked on sadly as Gali continued, "How am I supposed to save you at this rate? Lives are threatened every day by Makuta, and I haven't accomplished anything! I'm not the savior you think I am, as shown by my lack of progress. I—it's—"

"Gali…" Kotu started.

"I need to go." With that, Gali swam upward. At first it seemed like she was heading back to the surface, but then she veered off faster than either Matoran could swim, even if they had tried to pursue her.

Maku gave Kotu a look that it was time for them to get air, too. Kotu agreed, and the two pulled themselves through the water to the boat. Maku climbed aboard first, then gave Kotu a hand and pulled her in. After that, she fell to her hands and knees.

"Oh, gosh," Maku said softly on the floor of the boat. Her hands went for her head as she shook. "Oh gosh! What have we done? I should have known this would make her feel worse! What if she never comes back!?" She held her arms out, indicating the vast ocean. "What if she gets hurt out there!? What if—"

Kotu put a hand on Maku's shoulder. "Hey…Maku. It's going to be OK," she said, leaning over. Kotu knelt down facing Maku. She took her friend's hand in hers, giving it a light but firm squeeze of assurance. "Deep breath," she instructed.

Maku did as she was told, taking in a long breath of the morning mist and trying to let it out in a controlled manner.

"This isn't your fault," Kotu said to her. "It's mine. I wasn't really thinking about what Gali was feeling. I'm sorry I pulled you into this."

"No, no," Maku answered, a little more calm now that she had to comfort her own friend. "You were only trying to help her; we both were." She brought Kotu into an embrace, who accepted and held it. "What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know," Kotu answered quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

Time crawled by.

Maku stood at the bow of the unmoving boat, looking into the waters that she knew surrounded Ga-Kini. Behind her, in the lounging area, Kotu was sitting reclined with her feet propped up, soaking in the briskness of the morning fog. She opened her eyes and blinked them a few times to cleanse them of their grogginess. She glanced at Maku, still standing where she had been after their talk.

Kotu walked over behind her and put a hand on Maku's shoulder. "You ready to head back?"

"Yes," Maku answered with a sigh. "It's been long enough. She's going to be OK."

Kotu left and weighed anchor and turned the rudder as Maku started up the boat to head back to Ga-Koro. They were traveling at a steady pace for some time before Maku saw the morning fog's brightness start to darken, and clouds form overhead. At the rumble of distant thunder, she looked skyward.

Kotu, at the boat's stern, looked around. "We'll make it back before it hits," she said, just as a flash of lightning tore down toward the ocean behind them. Rain began pouring in buckets as the winds picked up speed. Kotu glanced back at Maku with a nervous smile. "Uh…"

Kotu's smile disappeared when she lost her balance due to another wave. The waves' heights were now threatening to pour into the boat. Maku fell against a wall, but pushed herself off back toward the rudder. "Hold on! I'll navigate as best I can!" she shouted forward.

X X X

From a very different perspective, Gali floated near the seafloor, looking up at where the surface must have been some indistinguishable distance away. Her hooks protruded from the sandy bottom. Stalks of seaweed reached up and swayed in the currents. A tiny Ruki fish swam overhead, then two more schools farther away swam in the opposite direction. The ocean was so full of life, and groups of life—the most complicated system in existence, and yet here it just…functioned together. It was a miracle.

Why am I so troubled? Gali thought, her will focused on her mind, not her body. Her limbs had no muscular input to them, they were merely held aloft by the water. They just wanted to help me, and I couldn't even handle that…

Gali clenched her eyes, but couldn't stop thinking about the threats—the island's topographic hazards, the Rahi…the Makuta. I NEED to get up. But it's all so much. The responsibility, all the monuments and expectations—I'm everything to them. If I stay here, I'll fail them. But if I get up, won't I fail anyway? She thought about that. After all, haven't I failed already?

That thought reminded of her something. What had she failed to do or remember? A sensation reminded her. It was thunder, muffled through the ocean waters, but she surely felt it.

Gali's eyes bolted open. The storm!

X X X

Kotu clung tight to the converging edges of the boat's prow, trying hard to see through the pelting rain. Her arms were starting to get tired of the strain she was putting on them—holding herself in place against the crashing hops of the boat along the waves. Then the boat crashed into one so hard, she felt herself thrown backward near Maku.

"I'm OK," she announced at her friend's feet.

Maku strained against the boat's lever, which was clearly just as fatigued as she was. If her arm didn't break soon, the controls would. "I don't know how much longer I can manage this!" she cried.

"You can!" Kotu told her, trying to stand in the constantly moving watercraft. "I believe in you!"

Another impact on the boat's starboard side threw the Matoran backward, but when they got up, Kotu was pointing off to where the wave had come from. "Look!"

The origin of the last wave was not from the storm's winds, but because Gali, Toa of Water, had flown through the surface at great speed high into the air. A streak of lightning flashed just past her during her ascent. Flipping to right her feet, the Toa landed on the boat's prow, her weight helping to rebalance and steady the small craft.

Kotu came over excitedly. "Gali!" Then she lowered her head in regret. "We're so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left," Gali replied. Her eyes hardened. "I'll try to stop the storm." She raised her arms, water hooks in hand, toward the heavy rain. Another bolt of lightning flashed, accompanied by its resounding thunder, but there was no other change. Gali's arms dropped. "I…I can't."

In truth, she wasn't sure why she couldn't do this simple feat. She had created currents and water before, but hadn't succeeded in this situation yet—where she was actually opposing the will of nature. Or another being, Gali thought, remembering the 'angry' swamp water. Is someone else's will rivalling mine?

"Gali, I put pressure on you by showing you the temple. It was a dumb idea," Kotu said, interrupting the Toa's thoughts.

"It's OK. I just got a little overwhelmed," Gali explained. She continued with a shrug, "An entire temple dedicated to me, and I've accomplished nothing since I arrived here."

"What are you talking about!?" Kotu blurted, smiling despite the situation. Now that their Toa was here, it felt like everything would be alright. "You saved the village from Ririki, remember?"

"Also, you're very nice," Maku added. "I feel safe with you."

"And you're really good at jokes!" Kotu mentioned. "That's a rarity around here."

A look of positivity entered Gali's eyes.

"It's really OK that you haven't found the masks yet," Kotu continued in a comforting voice. "How many masks have you seen us find?"

Maku raised an arm and called from the back of the boat, "And we've been here forever!"

"Thank you. I just…can't stop feeling terrified that I will let you down." Gali looked up at the storm, its persistence just another indicator that she wasn't who she wanted to be.

"Gali, you are fighting to do something that's really hard, for our sakes," Maku insisted. "We'd have to be crazy to expect anything more! You've given us more than we can ask for—more than just a hero, you're our friend! We've been waiting for you for a long time, but we never knew what you'd be like. We were expecting warriors or maybe even dictators who would be too busy for us."

"But instead, we got someone who is related to water, who likes jokes, who goes on crazy trips…and really, is just like us," Kotu yelled. "And we're your friends, here to support you whenever you start thinking you aren't good enough." The Ga-Matoran sprang forward and hugged the standing Toa. "Because you are," she finished, clutching tight to the tall fighter.

Maku smiled and saw her opportunity—the chance to hug Gali, a Toa. Leaving the driver's position, she took a step forward, then quickly reminded herself to keep her hand on the control for the boat. But when she had taken her hand off a second ago, nothing had happened. Keeping her hand on the lever, she inched away, then slowly took her hand off. When nothing immediately changed about the boat's course, she, too, joined Kotu in a jumping embrace on Gali. The Toa stood there, unmoving with two small Matoran villagers clinging to their hero. Smiling, the Toa wrapped her arms around them, too.

"Thank you, both," Gali whispered.

A flash of thunder, timed suspiciously at the same time as an aggressive wave, separated the three. Gali pushed herself up to look at the Matoran. Kotu, on her back yet again, calmly assessed, "We're good."

Gali's eyes narrowed. "I think it's time for this storm to blow over." Standing, she moved her hooks to make one loop, with each tool's tip near the wrist of her opposite hand. Inside the cradle of the tools, a sphere of elemental energy appeared. She raised the construct over her head, which became a sphere of torrential, spiralling water contained by her will. In a matter of seconds, the waves and winds died, the rain stopped, and the thunderclouds fled the skies. The hot sun now poured down from the sky again.

The storm's energies, now contained in Gali's elemental sphere, shook violently. The Toa looked from her sphere of water energy to the two Matoran. "Uh…" she muttered, unsure of what to do next. Then, she faltered, and accidentally released the power right toward the middle of the boat itself.

When Kotu could see again after the flash of Gali's elemental blast, she noticed something odd: the ocean was rising. The phenomenon was accompanied by a few other things: a groaning sound coming from the boat's hull, a hole in the center of the boat, and water splurging upward through the opening.

Kotu merely stared at the sight as the boat continuously sank into the water. Then, the boat's descent stopped. The buoyancy of its materials had managed to keep them afloat…just at a lower position. Maku looked left and right casually. Her shoulders and torso were still sticking out of the surface as she stood on the submerged boat.

Kotu turned to Gali. "That was amazing."

Gali nodded, then had an idea. She replied, "It was definitely a real…shock," with a straight face.

Kotu's face scrunched in happiness. Maku watched her fall backward into the sea. "Haha-bluhbluh…"

Maku simply turned back to the Toa. "Toa Gali…are you…going to be OK?"

"I think so," the Toa said. For some reason, that talk, more than anything else, had driven away all the emotions she was feeling. Her mind was clear, like a polluted stream that was clean once more. "As long as I can count on you."

Kotu's head popped halfway out of the water. "Blal-blays," she assured through the water.

Maku looked around, then down at the boat a foot underwater. "Now…how are we going to get back?"

The roar of a Rahi sounded nearby, sending fear into all their hearts for an instant. When Gali turned to view the source, she initially grew worried to see a Tarakava approaching a Toa and two helpless Matoran in the open ocean, but then she recognized it.

"Riri!" Kotu shouted, happy again. "He followed us all the way out here! On his own!"

Ririki, almost habitually, extended his long arm over Kotu, who reached overhead and grabbed ahold. The Rahi's mechanical shoulder and elbow retracted, bringing his fist back near his face in its usual ready-to-punch position. Kotu, still at the tip of the hand, was brought near the Rahi's snout and jaws. "You grew up so fast…" she admired in a caressing tone.

Ririki let out a ragged breath in satisfaction.

Kotu turned back to Maku. "Hey, you need a lift?"

"Sure. Sounds better than being stranded in the ocean," Maku replied.

X X X

Midday brought the three back to the familiar sight of Ga-Koro. Maku and Kotu rode along Ririki's back, while Gali swam smoothly by their side in small currents created by her elemental water power. Kotu hopped off first, then gave a hand to Maku to help her to the lilypad.

"Well," laughed Maku, "that was a fun day!"

"Well, sure—any day you get to spend with me is great!" Kotu laughed back.

Maku slumped her head in mock irritation and knocked Kotu on the arm. Kotu elbowed her back. Then, to their surprise, their worst luck walked up to greet them—Marka. Of course, by their luck over the past several hours, Ririki had brought them back to Marka's shipyard. The two glanced over nervously.

Marka blinked once, turned left, turned right, then focused on the notorious duo. "No boat," she commented flatly.

A second passed.

"You'll never take me alive!" Kotu suddenly shouted, new defiance in her eyes. And she dashed off.

Maku raised a hand and called after her, "KOTU! You can't run from your mistakes like that! Come back and ATONE!" And she took off after her friend in a flash.

Marka watched them go, unconvinced Maku would really bring Kotu to 'justice'. She thrust her hands on her hips, calling after them both, "You two get back here if you value your masks!" A shadow fell on Marka, causing her to look back in the direction from which they had come. Gali had walked up to her.

The Toa shrugged slightly and admitted, "The boat is actually kind of my fault. I'm sorry Marka. I can try to build a new one with you."

Marka dropped her gaze. "Eh, that's OK. Thanks for the offer, though, Toa Gali." She looked after where Maku and Kotu had run off to, no doubt wreaking havoc on an otherwise peaceful village again. "Those hooligans owe me work anyway." The shipbuilder looked again at the Toa of Water with a sly smile behind her dark-blue Hau. "Consider us square if you can wrangle 'em for me."

The Toa nodded, her own smile appearing. "I'll see what I can do."

"Gali help!" a voice came ringing from two or three lilypads away. "She's threatening to take my Huki poster if I turn her in!"

Gali looked down at Marka; Marka looked up at Gali. "Good luck," the Matoran muttered, before walking off.

The Toa took two steps forward, too, but stopped and turned over her shoulder. She peered hard at the Naho Falls, studying its own artistic reflection of her Kanohi Kaukau. It looked as if that Kanohi watched over the entire village from its cliff along the island. Gali's eyes hardened. I'm not going to let you keep me down, she resolved.

X X X

Though Gali's words were spoken to herself, as self-encouragement, someone else heard them. His long-reaching powers of the mind had been enough to oppose the Toa of Water after she left the Toa's meeting, but she was 'fortunately' saved by her air brother. The Dark One tried again when she was yet alone, still searching for her village. He had allowed her a moment of confidence against the Tarakava in Ga-Koro. Success, after all, was one of the most successful distractors.

When she was alone he struck. Reaching out with snaking tendrils, he wrapped around her. But these were not physical attacks like those of the Rahi. Of course not, for those could not do as much damage as fear, anger, doubt, and the temptation to give in. Those annoying, unruly Matoran had managed to give her some confidence by touring the village and enjoying a few hours together. It seemed that friends could help shield one from danger and build them up. But then they went to Ga-Kini. There, Gali's unknown enemy had moved to a different tactic.

His powers were great to be sure, but there were even more at his disposal. Commanding the unique Kanohi Mask of Power he wore, he allowed shadows and rejection, hostility and overwhelming sensations to flood the Toa's mind. It was then that she broke and left.

A natural storm had accosted the two Matoran friends, but this being, the Makuta, decided they would need to be punished even more. He willed the waves and electric bolts to actively target them, enacting their due sentence. Unfortunately, Gali's sense of responsibility had cleared when she thought of her friends' safety, and she managed to rescue them. Makuta struggled against Gali from so far away, and could have even won, if he wanted. For reasons of his own, he did not.

The three had returned to the "safety" of the water village. But when Gali was alone in the shadows, and vulnerable again, Makuta would have her. As for why he did not destroy the three then and there in the storm, well…success, it would seem, was one of the most successful distractors.

The thought made Makuta's black heart excite in anticipation.

X X X

While Gali navigated her adventures in Ga-Koro, Lewa had sought Turaga Matau's counsel in Le-Koro for another Kanohi, but he did not welcome the news he received…

Underwater, Lewa thought to himself yet again. The Mask of Speed is underwater. How incredibly…annoying. He sighed. This must be the work of the evil-dark Makuta, he decided, landing on another tree branch. He was still in Le-Wahi, though his destination was in the swampy portion rather than the forest or jungle. But it's not a problem. I can handle it. A stroll-walk in an under-cavern…a swim in the yuck-water—a fast swim, that is—easy!

Lewa's thoughts were interrupted by a visitor stalking along the ground towards him. A big, blue, mean visitor. "A yuck-water swim and a very, very large monster," he said, rolling his eyes, wondering how the day could get worse. He readied his axe as the scorpion-looking adversary screeched and charged toward him, about twice his own size.

Lewa waited until the Rahi, a Nui-Jaga, he was pretty sure, thrust its tail at his position. At the last second, Lewa back-flipped out of the way, riding an air current high above his foe. Meanwhile, the Jaga's stinger hit the ground so hard, it got stuck in the marsh.

Lewa hovered in the air above the struggling Rahi. "Ordinarily, I'd happy-love to stay and chat," he said. He swung his axe, sending a powerful gust toward the Rahi. The wind was so strong it collected tree branches along the way, which collapsed on the Nui-Jaga. Lewa levitated back down to the ground and put away his weapon. "But I can see-watch you're just cover-buried," he finished with a grin. With that, he resumed his search.

X X X

When morning came, Takua was eager to resume his travels. He set out and entered the Charred Forest to familiarize himself, but before long, he regretted his decision. He quickly become disoriented in the forest. All of these charred trees looked the same, he thought with a frown. I don't know where I have been or where I am going. I've been walking in circles!

Then he saw them. Someone had marked some of the trees along the path with an 'X'. He noticed that he could scratch the mark again, making it more visible and allowing him to keep track of where he had been. He also happened across a sign marking the way to the beach. Confident that he would not get lost a second time, he stepped out of the forest, turned around, and headed back in.

As Takua walked along the path, he came across a Matoran who was pacing back and forth slowly. He suddenly stopped his pacing and looked at Takua. "I am Kapura," he said, looking a bit wary. "Who are you? Are you the Makuta?"

Takua was a bit taken aback, but remembered Nokama speaking of the Makuta infecting the Rahi's masks. He said, "No, I am not. Why would you think that?"

"My apologies," he replied. "Makuta is the force of evil on Mata Nui. Every malevolent act can be traced back to his plans. And yet, no Matoran knows what he looks like, or where he is. Jala says I have to be careful of the Makuta when I am in the forest. He says the Makuta is everywhere. He means Makuta's actions through the Rahi—monsters. Things you can see."

Kapura gestured to the surrounding forest. "But I know the Makuta is here now, in these burnt trees, and in the dead soil. All of these things were destroyed by the Makuta, but the Makuta never left them. That is how he becomes strong. That is what the Makuta does. He destroys things." He sighed. "In a way, I think the forest looks very beautiful this way too. And when it burned, you could see all the fires perform their Great Takara all the way to the sea, and it was very beautiful."

"That's very…poetic," Takua commented.

"The wise Turaga Vakama instructed my teachings," Kapura answered. "Vakama says that in the beginning of time, Mata Nui fell from the sky, and landed here. The Makuta came after him and made him fall asleep, and sent his monsters out across the world to control it, and destroy its beautiful things, and to make the Matoran his slaves. Vakama has told us to wait for more creatures to fall from the sky, who will save us. I think one of them landed on the beach. I saw it fall, when I was thinking before."

"Yes, I think I've seen some of the saviors! They're amazing," Takua said, nodding in excitement. Things were finally seeming to fall together. He thought back to Gali in Ga-Koro and the open canister he had seen on the beach. That must have contained the savior that Kapura had witnessed.

Despite the revelations about what all was happening across the island, Kapura's pacing had also succeeded in wearing Takua down. He bid Kapura goodbye, returning to Ta-Koro.

It was then that Takua remembered one other unfinished piece of business on his agenda: to tell Huki, a Matoran in Po-Koro, that Maku was safe after the events of the Rahi attack on Ga-Koro. He decided to go back to the boat and try to find a way to Po-Koro to complete that errand. First, he needed to head to Ga-Koro; the worker at the dock could tell the way to sail to Po-Wahi, where he would then find the stone village.


	7. Chapter 7

With every step, Kopaka cursed the heat, smoke, and choking ash of Ta-Wahi. _Why does a Mask of Strength have to be hidden in such a place? _He had no idea, and he hoped that the Matoran who had given him the tip had not led him astray. Pausing as another wave of heat overwhelmed him, Kopaka raised his ice blade to his neck, letting its welcome coldness revive him. _How could anyone spend any time on this infernal volcano, let alone live here? _he puzzled.

An image of Tahu floated through his mind, and he grimaced. _If the Toa of Fire saw me now, he would probably laugh his mask off, _Kopaka thought. _Of course, I'd like to see Tahu trying to get along in Ko-Wahi. He'd probably melt a hole in a glacier and spend so much energy yelling at the ice that he couldn't climb out. _The thought amused him, giving him the strength to get moving again.

After a few more minutes of climbing, he crested a peak and found himself overlooking an amazing landscape. He knew it had to be what he was looking for: the Lava Lagoon. Several slopes of the mountain met here, forming a deep, broad basin filled with lava. At least two hundred bios across, the simmering lagoon glowed yellow and red and orange. A waterfall of lava poured into the far end, sending up constant sprays of steam and smoke.

Kopaka looked around, wondering where in this bubbling wasteland a mask might be hidden. Then he noticed a small, craggy island jutting out of the center of the lagoon. At first, he thought—almost hoped—that the heat was making him see things, but then he accepted that he was indeed seeing the shape of a grey Kanohi Mask sitting on the island.

He groaned. Why couldn't the mask have been guarded by another Rahi instead—or two, or twelve? He would rather face all the Rahi on Mata Nui than have to deal with this. _Makuta showed quite a sense of humor when he hid these masks, _he thought grimly. _But I'll have the last laugh_—_no matter what it takes. _

Pointing his ice blade at the lagoon, Kopaka focused his energy. A small patch of lava froze—for about half a second. Then the ice cracked, steam escaped, and a moment later the frozen section had melted back into its original fiery form. Kopaka frowned and tried again, but his efforts had little effect. _Time for a new plan,_ he thought. _If I can't go straight across, maybe I can go over. _Changing his focus, he concentrated on the steam in the air over the lagoon. He aimed his blade toward it.

The particles of moisture in the air froze solid, forming together into an icy bridge reaching over the first section of the lagoon. Kopaka felt his energy draining away as he pointed his blade again and again. But when he was finished, he smiled with triumph. His ice bridge stretched all the way across the lagoon to the island. _Now all I have to do is go get that mask, _he thought, stepping onto the near end of the bridge. He hurried forward a few steps, then paused, hearing a strange sound.

_Drip…sizzle…drip…sizzle…_

Glancing down, he saw with alarm that the bridge was already melting away. "No!" he cried, pointing his blade toward it to refreeze it. But it was no use—as fast as he could refreeze one section, another melted. Within seconds the middle part of the bridge collapsed into the lagoon. Kopaka barely had time to leap back to shore as his section of the bridge collapsed, too.

_There has to be an answer…_ he thought. Turning the problem over in his mind, Kopaka searched through his options. Finally he had to admit the only likely solution: the other Toa. _If Tahu were here, he would have no trouble retrieving that mask, _Kopaka thought reluctantly. He shook his head, annoyed with himself. _Why should I waste thought on a solution that wouldn't work? I've found two masks already without help from the other Toa. I can find a way to get this one without them as well. _

X X X

Lewa found himself in the middle of a dark cavern, with stalagmites defining the curvature of the ground and stalactites causing him to duck and shift as he moved. Here, he was circling what appeared to be a moderately-sized puddle of water. But this was not just a puddle—this body of water's misleading surface actually hid an underground reservoir, a large pocket of water that stretched deep below.

Lewa stared at it for a long time. _Gali would probably find this happy-funny—the Toa of Air, forced to deep-go into wet-water…which he hates._ He closed his eyes, trying to prepare himself for the task at hand. He decided to at least attempt to put himself in a positive mood. _Then again, maybe sister-Gali is climbing trees somewhere right now, _he thought, a small grin appearing behind his mask. He looked back at the puddle of water, which erased his grin once again. _Whoever hid these masks had an ugly-nasty sense of humor._

With that final thought, Lewa jumped into the water, swimming downward in search of this Kanohi. Being in an underground pond in an underground cave meant that visibility was basically zero, and Lewa had to remind himself that another reason he hated water was the lack of air. _Hard to see under here…and to breathe, _he thought, releasing just the slightest bit of air from his lungs so as to maximize oxygen without straining himself too much. _I'll have to find the mask quickly if I don't want to run out of air and—_

Lewa's thoughts were interrupted when he felt something wrap around his ankles. _What!? _He wondered in despair, as he glanced down, squinting hard through the lenses of his mask and the darkness of the water. Even in the low lighting, he could see that no creature had grabbed him, at least not a Rahi, but rather, sea vegetation had wrapped around his feet.

Lewa's initial startle quickly subsided. He shook his head slightly at his own foolery. _Silly plants, _he thought, reaching down to free himself. _I need to know-remember that not everything on this island is an attack. _

Just as he had worded that to himself, other leaves and streams of seaweed reached out and grabbed his hands, as well. The plantlife then pulled him down so hard, that his jaw opened from the impulse, filling with water and shocking him more.

_Of course EVERYTHING on this bad-annoying island is a pain-attack! _he corrected himself. _I have to plan-think fast. No air…but I…will…be…free! _Lewa managed to wrestle one arm free. With it, he unlimbered his axe and chopped away. It did its job underwater as well as in the jungle, slicing and cleaving through the dense foliage. Once Lewa was completely free, he kicked hard to propel himself back to the surface, where he gasped for air.

"Alright, then," he murmured. "Another lesson to quick-learn—everything is out to harm-get us." He swam over to the water's edge, where he sat for a moment, catching his breath. "Something doesn't want me to get-find that mask. Well, 'something' is going to be sad-disappointed."

Lewa jumped back in the water to try again, this time critically watching his surroundings and staying away from the seaweed from before. In the dim light rays that managed to shimmer through the darkness, Lewa caught sight of a lump on the watery floor, more reflective than its surrounding rocks. _There!_ he thought, as he swam closer, earning a view of a powerless and lonely Kanohi Mask. _Turaga Matau speak-called this the Kanohi Kakama, the Great Mask of Speed,_ Lewa said to himself as he pried it from the clinging mud.

Still floating there, he placed the mask over his own Kanohi Miru, with which he had awoken. _So let's see what it can do. _Lewa aimed toward the surface and began to swim, mentally triggering the power of the new mask at the same time. With the mask's activation, his arms and legs kicked unbelievably faster than they had before, leaving only a trail of bubbles where the Toa of Air had been a moment before.

Even Lewa couldn't suppress an underwater smile at his new swimming abilities. _Hmmm… _he thought. _Maybe it is time to challenge sister-Gali to a race! _

X X X

But at that moment, Gali was beyond thoughts of competition. Her quest from Ga-Koro had taken her far from the water, to the peak of a great rock spire in Po-Wahi. She dug her free hook into the side of the rock edifice, finding it just as hard as all her other attempts to either dig it in far enough or wedge it correctly to find a stable grip. With another grunt, she pulled herself up yet another half-body length. After that short-lived success, she hung her head in exhaustion to catch her breath, despite holding herself in nowhere near a comfortable position.

She had been navigating to and climbing up this outcropping for a time difficult to judge—her mind told her it couldn't have been long, but every muscle in her body cried out in contention that it was longer (and they were currently more persuasive, so she believed them). She wished she had a free hand to wipe the condensation from the inside of her mask away, but that was a luxury she didn't have at the moment, just to name one.

Upon looking upward, though, Gali found her fortune—sitting just a few more paces away was a Kanohi Mask. Gali sighed a heavy sigh. _At last! When Turaga Nokama showed me this peak, I feared the climb would never end. _Gali hefted her weight on her aqua hooks and began the climb again. _But now, the Great Mask of Levitation is mine!_

The Toa of Water swung her opposite arm and thrust her hook into the peak as she had done so times before. Only this time, something was different.

The mountain broke.

Instead of making a loud _chink _and barely clinging to the slope, Gali's hook made a loud _crack_ and broke clean through the stone. _What madness…!? _she thought…before she realized that now, her footing was gone too, as the stones began to fragment around her. _The mountain…!_

A glance at the Kanohi showed that it too, had begun the tumble with the rubble. Gali thought quick, using her hooks and agile abilities to leap from solid piece to solid piece while the remaining stone continued to crumble around her, her courage motivated by her goal. "The mask…I must reach it!" she told herself.

Gali's bravery fell short, and both she and the mask lost support before she could reach it. The two of them fell in free fall now, gaining speed with time. The mask occasionally hit other small rocks, which made it harder to track in the air, but the Toa persevered. _A little closer…please! _she thought as one of her hooks finally neared it. _Got you! _

The ground was fast approaching. _This had better work! _she pleaded as she put on and activated the new mask. Immediately, but without harm befalling the Toa, her descent decelerated, until she hovered a very comfortable distance off the ground. Gali flexed her feet, marveling at the ability. _Amazing! This mask lets me float on the air! Who knew levitation could be so protective?_

A sound made her turn. A nasty sound.

The sight reminded her that she was not all too fond of Po-Wahi. _Then again, perhaps this was not the wisest place to land, _she noted, as two large Nui-Jaga scorpions closed in on her. _No, not wise at all…_

X X X

As he wandered toward the end of the little lava beach, Kopaka noticed a plume of steam coming from a crack in the rocky wall behind him. Unlike the sooty, smoky steam hovering over the lagoon itself, this steam looked pale and clean. Curious, Kopaka climbed up the rocky wall for a look. He soon discovered a hot-water spring bubbling up from the depths of the mountain.

"Interesting," he muttered. He glanced out toward the island where the mask lay, measuring the distance with his eyes. Then he stared again into the steaming spring, forming an idea in his head. He analyzed the information again and again—the depth and size of the spring, the probable heat of the lava. Still, he couldn't quite convince himself that it would work. The probability was fairly high, but nothing was certain….

Kopaka clenched his fists as he imagined Tahu's mocking laughter or Lewa's perplexed glance. Neither of them would have the patience to waste so much time worrying over probabilities. Perhaps, just this once, he should live by their example. _Besides, it's this or nothing, _Kopaka reminded himself. Of that, he was one hundred percent certain.

Not giving himself time to doubt his decision, Kopaka pointed his blade. The spring froze solid. Kopaka smiled. As he suspected, the water in the spring had been much cooler than the lava. Now came the hard part—getting the miniature iceberg out of its hollow and down the slope to the lagoon. Little by little, Kopaka froze and then chipped away the outer wall of the hollow, until all he had to do was push the large chunk of ice straight out and over the edge.

There was no time to waste—the lava was already eating away at the edges of the ice floe. Without hesitating, Kopaka leaped down onto the ice. Using his blade as a paddle, he rowed toward the island with all his might. The ice continued to melt, but Kopaka kept his gaze focused on his goal. By the time he reached the rocky little ledge his ice "boat" had melted away to about half its original size.

_More than half, _Kopaka told himself as he leaped onto the island and scooped up the mask. _There's still more than half of it left. That will be enough_—_especially with the added strength of my new Kanohi to help me row. _He jammed the Mask of Strength over his face, feeling its power seep through him. Still, he hesitated as he stepped back onto the floe. It would take him almost as long to row back to shore as it had taken to get here.

He silenced his questioning thoughts. _Just go! _he chided himself. _There's no other choice. _Jabbing his blade into the lava, Kopaka put all the strength of his new mask into his effort as he pushed away from the island. _I'll make it, _he told himself firmly, squashing the thought. _Whatever it takes, I'll do it. If the floe melts away too soon, maybe I can freeze enough of the lava to hop across the rest of the way a step at a time. Or_—

As he jabbed his blade into the lava again, he misjudged and hit the edge of the floe instead. The force of the blow sent several large chunks of ice flying—one straight toward him. The Ice Toa didn't have time to dodge it. The ice chunk connected solidly with the side of his head, knocking him to his knees. He clung woozily to the ice, fighting to retain consciousness. But darkness seeped out from the corners of his mind…and then, suddenly, an intense vision overwhelmed him, sweeping away the floe, the lagoon, the heat, and everything else.

First he found himself looking with a bird's-eye view all over all of Mata Nui. The image suddenly rushed closer, almost as if he were falling straight toward the slopes of Mount Ihu in the center of the island. The image shifted slightly to one side, swooping down one of the mountain's slopes until it reached a large clearing. There, Kopaka saw a great temple built out of stone.

Then a strange, echoing voice spoke out of the darkness. "_Welcome, Toa of Ice," _it said, fading from the vision. "_Do not be…your mind can journey to…behold the future of…you and the others shall…all the Great Masks of Power…together and defeat…three shall become…path of wisdom…myself, Akamai…of the warrior…only by uniting…farewell…" _

X X X

Lewa stepped out of the marshy cave that had held his Kanohi Kakama, happy to see the sun shining through the canopy again. With his new addition obtained, it was time to return to Le-Koro once more.

_The Mask of Speed brings great power, but I still like-prefer the freedom of the trees,_ the Toa of Air thought to himself. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a short moment. _So once again I will call upon the Mask of Levitation. _With that will, the shape of his mask returned to that of his original Kanohi Miru, the Kakama disappearing.

The mask was changed from physical metal to energy, whereupon it was teleported to the Le-Suva, and converted back to solid material. Matau had told Lewa that a Toa could mentally possess multiple masks at once, their consciousness housing the masks, but such a task would be extremely taxing and take a great deal of practice. Converting the energy back into matter, and storing it in a cache designed for it, was much easier. Such was one of the many functions of the air shrine, the Le-Suva.

Lewa swung from vine to vine, using his levitation powers to aid in fluid movement through the jungle. He didn't understand why none of the other Toa seemed to like Le-Wahi—it had beauty, danger, mystery, adventure, and the music of the Le-Matoran. Lewa dismissed the thought as he continued higher and higher into the sky.

For a Toa of Air in battle, any creature would be threatened in aerial combat. But if a Toa of Air were to be leisurely enjoying his home and not paying attention…even he would be prey to a predator.

An aggressive Nui-Rama exploited that truth, tackling Lewa roughly in the back mid-swing. The blow took him by such surprise that he let go of his vine—but more importantly, his mask was knocked off, too. Toa and Kanohi now fell unsupported to the jungle floor, Lewa finding himself strangely numb—not from the impact, but the loss of his Kanohi. He reached for it weakly and in vain as he continued to plummet toward the hard ground.

X X X

A pair of omnipresent eyes watched the scene unfold from a place far from Le-Wahi and darker than any cave offered in Onu-Wahi. This being had been watching the events of Mata Nui unfold for centuries, and now witnessed something that pleased him the most in some time. "Poor naive Toa. Here, climbing higher only means you have farther to fall."

The speaker turned its attention to the Toa of Water in Po-Wahi. She backed up from the two Nui-Jaga, edging closer to a nearby pond, hoping to find an advantage. She got the opposite—two familiar Rahi, which she had learned from Nokama to be called Tarakava, emerged from the waters, now cornering the Toa between four Rahi.

Meanwhile, Lewa's fall worsened, as he saw that his trajectory lead not only into the ground, but straight into the jaws of an awaiting Muaka.

The speaker was quite reassured. "These will be the last tales the Turaga and Matoran ever have of the Toa of Water and of Air."

As Lewa fell separate from his Kanohi toward the awaiting Rahi, the Toa's dark spectator grew ever more pleased.

"Those who dare to challenge me…as the Toa have done…" the voice began in the cold darkness. The owner turned his attention again toward Gali, surrounded by two Nui-Jaga and two Tarakava and to Toa Kopaka, above to melt in the Lava Lagoon. "…_will _be defeated."

_To be continued in "Bionicle - Phase 01: Advent - Part III: Infectious Malice"..._

_(The Coming of the Toa was compiled from __the Official Guide to Bionicle; __Graphic Novel 1: Rise of the Toa Nuva, containing Comics 1-2: The Coming of the Toa, and Deep into Darkness; __the book Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa; __the video game Mata Nui Online Game; and the fan-made short animation Water Pressure by PeriAnimatesThings) _


End file.
